


Les Rois

by Oromsss



Series: Konoha après l'invasion de l'Exam Chunin [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Parenting (OC), Gen, Good dad Choza, Politics, Post-Chuunin Exams
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oromsss/pseuds/Oromsss
Summary: Qui est le Roi ?Pour Shikamaru, c’était évident. Le Roi était l’Hokage.Pour Asuma, le Roi etait la prochaine génération.Ces enfants qui construiront le monde de demain.Ces enfants qu’ils devaient protéger et chérir.Ces enfants qui aujourd’hui pleuraient les morts et supportaient des fardeaux bien trop lourds pour leurs frêles épaules.Ces enfants qui regardaient le monde avec des yeux voilés par les horreurs de la Guerre.Ces enfants que la génération d’Asuma avait trahis en échouant à les protéger un peu plus longtemps.Ces enfants qui étaient plus durs que des diamants et plus brillants que les étoiles.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji & Akimichi Maruten, Dai-hachi-han | Team 8 & Yuuhi Kurenai, Gai-han | Team Guy & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hana Inuzuka & Akimichi Maruten
Series: Konoha après l'invasion de l'Exam Chunin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143491
Kudos: 1





	1. Octobre

**Author's Note:**

> Attention, thèmes sombres évoqués dans ce chapitre :  
> \- Trèèèès mauvais parents  
> \- Projet de mariage forcé  
> \- Projet d’inceste  
> \- Meurtre (en cas de légitime défense)  
> \- Traumatisme  
> \- Panique

Lorsque Kiba reprit conscience, il n’ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux. Tous ses membres étaient engourdis exceptés pour ses mains qui le lançaient affreusement. L’odeur aigre du désinfectant et celle cuivrée du sang emplissaient ses narines. Ses souvenirs étaient brouillés. Il était à l’Hôpital, mais il n’avait aucune idée de comment il y était arrivé ou depuis combien de temps il y était.

Son dernier souvenir net était d’avoir été dans les gradins du Stade pour encourager Shino. Hinata était d’ailleurs avec lui. Puis après cela c’était flou. Il se souvenait vaguement de plumes, de grands yeux blancs et d’une pluie de sang…

Kiba hoqueta et ouvrit les yeux. Il baissa son regard horrifié sur ses mains couvertes de bandages bleus et blancs. Sa respiration s’accéléra et sa vue se brouilla. Sainte Amateratsu comment avait-il pu… ?

Le jeune Inuzuka du s’endormir ou perdre connaissance à cause de sa crise de panique car lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil s’était couché et seule la lune éclairait la chambre. Sans difficulté malgré la pénombre, il vit sa mère assise dans l’inconfortable chaise des visiteurs, Kuromaru couché à ses pieds et Akamaru endormi sur ses genoux.

« Ma’, » murmura doucement Kiba.

La Matriarche Inuzuka ouvrit les yeux et adressa un sourire fatigué à son fils avant de se lever. Elle posa Akamaru sur le lit, aux pieds de Kiba avant de s’asseoir aux côtés de son fils. Elle prit une des mains du genin entre ses paluches calleuses.

« J’ai tué quelqu’un, » annonça Kiba d’une voix faible. « J’ai écrasé son crane entre mes mains et il a explosé comme une pastèque jetée du toit de l’Académie ! Comment j’ai pu faire ça ? Comment ? Même Choji avec sa force monstrueuse ne peut pas faire ça ! »

La voix de Kiba montait dans les aiguës alors qu’il se sentait lentement devenir hystérique. Sa mère, si rude, si rêche, se pencha sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Blotti contre sa mère, Kiba autorisa ses larmes à couler. Le lent battement de cœur de sa mère berça le jeune Inuzuka, le replongeant quasiment dans le sommeil.

« De quoi te souviens-tu chiot ? » Demanda Tsume de sa voix rocailleuse.

« Les premiers matchs du Tournoi. Après, c’est flou. Je crois que j’ai été attaqué. Hinata était là… et… »

« Tu as défendu ton équipière, » le coupa fermement la junin, empêchant Kiba de replonger dans le tourbillon sauvage de ses sentiments.

« Kusa et Taki ont attaqué le Village. Hinata a été une de leurs principales cibles. Maintenant que le Sharingan a disparu, le Byakugan est à la mode, » ricana Tsume sans joie. « Ils voulaient faire de ton équipière une putain de poule pondeuse. »

Un grondement sourd s’échappa de la gorge de Kiba, le prenant par surprise et amenant un sourire sur le visage de sa mère. Kiba sentit ses joues s’empourprer. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

« Hinata va bien. Elle a juste une petite fêlure au poignet et va devoir porter une attelle pour une dizaine de jours. Elle a pu rentrer chez elle le surlendemain de l’attaque du Village. »

« Que c’est-il passé ? » Demanda Kiba, bouiné contre sa mère, ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes.

« Tu as protégé ton équipière. Après avoir éliminé les premiers attaquants, tu l’as entraînée à ta suite. D’après elle, vous avez traversé le village à une vitesse « exceptionnelle » et tu l’as poussée dans un petit tunnel creusé dans la falaise des Hokages. »

Des images flashèrent dans l’esprit de Kiba. Un fin poignet strié par des traces de doigts rouges. Des rocs, un tunnel noir, un chat de porcelaine, le même poignet dont les marques rouges avaient viré au noir.

« Je montais la garde… Il y avait tant de bruits… et des gens… »

« Vous avez été trouvé par une équipe d’ANBU après l’Invasion. Ils sont venus me chercher après que tu les eus attaqués et labouré le masque et le plastron protecteur de l’un d’entre eux avec tes ongles. »

« Quoi ?! » s’exclama Kiba, rouvrant soudainement les yeux.

« Tu as eu le désagréable honneur d’expérimenter une Rage de Sang. Ton amnésie est une conséquence directe de cet épisode. J’ignore si tes souvenirs reviendront. Mais cela n’a pas une grande importance pour l’instant. Dors, je t’expliquerai tout à la maison. »

Incapable de lutter contre l’ordre de son Alpha, Kiba referma ses paupières et son esprit sombra dans les apaisants méandres d’un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Hana se glissa dans le bureau de sa mère et rejoignit son frère dans le canapé rouge. Elle l’attira contre elle et le serra dans ses bras. Après l’Invasion, elle avait besoin de savoir qu’il allait bien.

« Tu sens la viande grillée. »

« Je reviens de chez Maruten. Lui et sa sœur vont bien. »

Les deux enfants de la Matriarche du Clan Inuzuka laissèrent le silence les envelopper. En arrivant de l’Hôpital, Kiba avait malheureusement eut droit à un bilan complet et détaillé sur les pertes matérielles, canines et humaines que le Clan avait subit. La situation était moche et même si Hana était avant tout une vétérinaire, elle avait une formation basique de médic-nin et avait été appelée en renfort à l’Hôpital.

Leur mère les rejoignit peu après. De grandes cernes soulignaient ses yeux noirs et sa démarche était pesante et fatiguée.

« Vous êtes tous les deux là… parfait. »

Tsume se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil faisant face au canapé. Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton sur ses mains croisées.

« Ce que je vais vous raconter fait partie des plus importants secret du Clan. L’Invasion m’a rappelé que personne n’est éternel et que c’était un savoir que je devais te transmettre Hana. Quant à toi Kiba, tu es directement concerné donc… »

Hana leva un sourcil. Sa mère la dressait pour reprendre la direction du Clan depuis quasiment sa naissance. Rares étaient les secrets et connaissances qu’elle ne lui avait pas encore transmis.

« Notre Clan est connu pour son affinité avec les chiens ninjas, avec qui nous combattons et nos techniques en collaboration. Physiquement, nous nous caractérisons par nos marques claniques rouges, nos yeux aux pupilles animales et nos crocs. Mais ce que tout le monde ignore c’est que les Inuzuka ont un kekkai-genkai. »

« Pardon ? » s’exclama Hana. « Un kekkai ? Comme le Mokuton ou le Futton ? »

« Oui et non. Ce n’est pas une affinité élémentaire. C’est plus comme… Mmm… Le Kekkai des Hoshigaki, » déclara Tsume après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Qui ? » Déclara Kiba.

« On en apprend tous les jours, » marmonna Hana qui elle se souvenait des Bingo Book que sa mère lui avait obligé à lire.

Tsume jeta un coussin à son fils en maugréant avant de reprendre la parole.

« Lors des Guerres des Clans, bien avant la fondation de Konoha, le Clan Inuzuka fut attaqué par le Clan Senju. Nous étions alliés à l’époque avec le Clan Kaguya et disons que nos relations avec les Senjus et leurs propres alliés n’étaient pas particulièrement brillantes. Mais passons. Tous nos soldats, tous nos hommes avaient été tués dans une bataille sanglante quelques jours auparavant et avant que les femmes et les enfants déménagent le campement, les soldats Senjus avaient attaqué. A l’époque, seuls les mâles portaient les armes. Les premières Inuzuka tombèrent, tentant de protéger leurs enfants… Et dans le sang, la violence et la boue, quelque chose d’antique et de puissant submergea les mères. »

« La Rage de Sang, » murmura Kiba avec des yeux vacants.

« Exactement. Elles entrèrent dans une rage meurtrière, développèrent de longues griffes et d’imposants crocs, devenant de véritable bête sauvage agissant uniquement à l’instinct pour protéger leurs petits. Ce fut un carnage et aucun Senju n’en réchappa. Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que les premières kunoichies Inuzuka apparurent et que la direction du Clan bascula de primogéniture masculine à primogéniture simple. »

« Kami merci ! » Marmonna Kiba.

Cela fit sourire Hana. Même aujourd’hui, rares étaient les Clans qui autorisaient une femme à gouverner. Lorsqu’elle était plus jeune, elle avait craint que son petit frère soit jaloux d’elle et veuille lui contester son droit d’aînesse à régner. Mais Kiba n’était absolument pas intéressé par le pouvoir et même aujourd’hui Hana se souvenait de sa mine horrifiée lorsqu’elle lui avait demandé s’il aurait préféré être l’aîné.

« Nous n’avions plus de mâles et nous devions survivre, » poursuivit Tsume sans tenir compte de l’interversion de son fils. « Les Senju ne nous ont plus jamais attaqué et nous ont reparlé seulement plusieurs décennies après, lorsque Konoha fut fondé. Après cet épisode de Rage de Sang collective, les cas devinrent de plus en plus rares. Elles comprirent que seules des conditions particulières permettaient d’entrer dans cet état second. Kiba est entré en rage de sang à cause du stress de l’attaque et la peur qu’il a ressentie pour Hinata. Tu as basculé et fait ce que tout Inuzuka aurait fait à ta place. Tu as protégé ta meute. Tu as associé ton équipière à un chiot à protéger. C’est pour cette raison que tu l’as cachée et que tu as attaqué quiconque tentait de la récupérer. Heureusement que même en pleine Rage de Sang tu sais qui est ton alpha, sans quoi je pense que tu serais toujours là-haut à veiller sur Hinata-chan et à terroriser les ANBU, » finit Tsume avec un sourire moqueur.

Hana jeta un coup d’œil à son frère qui était devenu rouge pivoine. Il semblait absolument mortifié de ses actions. Personnellement, la jeune médic trouvait cela très drôle. Sans se départir de son sourire, elle retourna son attention sur sa mère.

« Tu m’as dit, il y a longtemps que nos techniques avaient drastiquement évolué à un moment de notre histoire. C’est à cause de cet épisode n’est-ce pas ? Et nos techniques modernes miment à une moindre mesure une Rage de Sang pas vrai ? »

« Oui et oui. Aujourd’hui le village offre au Clan une grande stabilité, ce qui fait que les Inuzuka vivant des Rages de Sang sont particulièrement peu nombreux. A vrai dire, le dernier cas remonte à la Première Guerre Shinobie. »

« C’est à cause de moi que le poignet d’Hinata-chan est brisé, » coupa Kiba.

Tsume leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu’Hana donna une petite tape sur le crane de son frère.

« Mieux vaut un poignet cassé qu’une gorge tranchée ! »

« Et puis il n’est que félé, pas _**brisé**_ ! »

* * *

Kaede Mito était une jeune fille de quatorze ans à la longue chevelure noire cascadant jusqu’au milieu de son dos et aux grands yeux verts qu’elle avait hérité de sa grand-mère Mei Haruno. Elle avait un visage fin de poupée de porcelaine et de jolies mains délicates aux doigts fuselés et aux ongles polis.

Elle était très belle et le magnifique kimono de cérémonie qu’elle avait été obligée d’enfiler ne faisait que renforcer sa beauté naturelle.

Assise en tailleur en face de son père, Kaede l’observait avec ses grands yeux émeraude écarquillés d’horreur.

« Pardon ? » Réussi-t-elle à croasser péniblement.

« J’ai arrangé un mariage pour toi. Ton promis est Tomasu Uhataki. »

« Il a trois fois mon âge, » glapit Kaede.

Trois fois son âge, une tête de porc, un caractère des plus détestables, un goût des plus manifestes pour la violence et la bouteille et un dédain prononcé pour la gente féminine songea la genin.

« C’est un excellent parti. Il est marchand, les affaires de sa famille sont prospères et son père représente la guilde marchande au Conseil de Konoha. »

« Tu veux me vendre comme une vache pour financer ton train de vie, » siffla Kaede entre ses dents, les yeux brûlants de rage.

« Silence !" Déclara son père d’une voix forte. "Tu feras ton devoir ! Tu épouseras Uhataki-san comme je te l’ordonne et tu feras ton devoir pour le Clan. »

« Et qui sera ton héritier si tu m’expulses, maintenant que Shigure est mort ? » Demanda Kaede, cherchant n’importe quelle porte de sortie.

Shigure était le frère airé de Kaede. Ils n’avaient que un an de différence et avaient toujours été proches.

« Je t’interdis de parler de mon fils ! » Rugis son père. "Il était la prunelle de mes yeux…"

« Oui, Shigure était ton fils prodige, mais il était également mon frère ! Et voilà que même pas 12 heures après sa mise en terre, tu me vends, moi, sa petite sœur chérie, comme une vulgaire poulinière. »

Son père la gifla violemment avant de l’attraper à la gorge et la tirer vers lui.

« Écoute-moi bien catin. Ton frère est mort et avec lui tous mes espoirs. Tu n’es qu’une femelle. Tu ne pourras jamais rien comprendre à l’art délicat de la création et du commerce de la soie. Tu n’es bonne, comme toutes les femmes, qu’à produire des fils ou des vers inutiles. Alors tu suivras mes ordres et épouseras Tomasu. Tu lui ouvriras tes cuisses et lui fournira tous les héritiers qu’il désire ! » Gronda Ari. « Je refuse que tu me déçoives comme ta bonne à rien de mère l’a fait ! Elle a été incapable de me donner plus d’un fils. Après tout ce que j’ai fait pour elle. Chienne ingrate. » Finit-il en relâchant sa fille.

Kaede cracha quelques gouttes de sang sur les tatamis blancs. Elle ne s’essuya pas les lèvres. Que ce bâtard voit ce qu’il avait fait.

« Parce que moi et les quatre autres enfants qui sont morts au berceau, on compte pour rien ? Mère a failli mourir en couche ! »

« Elle n’aurait eu que ce qu’elle mérite ! C’est de sa faute si ces vers étaient trop faibles pour survivre, » répondit son géniteur d’un ton dédaigneux.

Kaede était horrifiée et dégoutté par les propos de l’homme. Plus que la supposée faiblesse de sa mère, la genin était persuadée que la consanguinité du Clan était à blâmer pour les problèmes de sa fratrie. Après tout ses parents étaient cousins et ses grands-parents paternels étaient également très proches d’un point de vue génétique (Quelques rumeurs persistantes parlaient de demi-frère et demie-sœur).

« Quant au futur du Clan… je vais devoir me sacrifier et accepter de faire ce que les anciens me poussent à faire depuis des années. Je vais prendre une concubine qui me donnera un fils. »

Kaede sentit sa tête tourner. Comment cet homme pouvait-il faire preuve d’autant de mauvaise foi ? Les anciens qui le forcent à faire quoi que ce soit ? Sérieusement ? Se forcer à prendre une concubine ? Vraiment ? Comme si les Anciens pouvaient imposer quoi que ce soit à Lord Mito ou si les femmes ne défilaient pas dans sa couche depuis que la mère de Kaede était indisposée…

« Si ce sera tout Lord Mito, j’aimerais me retirer. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, Kaede se releva. Elle se retourna et se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte. Le connard qui jouait au shoji avec sa vie avait juste oublié un petit détail dans ton magnifique plan. Kaede était une kunoichi de Konoha. Et elle n’allait pas se faire prostituer par ce type.

* * *

Couverte de poussière de la tête aux pieds, un casque blanc de chantier sur le crane et d’épaisses lunettes de protection sur les yeux, Kaede frappait avec rage un morceau de béton avec sa pioche. Son équipe était chargée de déblayer une partie du quartier Yamanaka. Évidemment comme plusieurs canalisations importantes passaient sous la rue, les genins ne pouvaient pas s’aider de techniques shinobies. Ils devaient tout faire à la façon « civile ». Du coup cela laissait du temps pour penser.

Kaede Mito était une fière kunoishi de Konoha. Il était absolument hors de question qu’elle quitte les rangs et se laisse vendre ainsi par le connard qui lui servait de père. Et même si elle voulait redevenir une simple civile, cela lui serait impossible.

C’était un petit détail du contrat signé par tous les étudiants de l’Académie et leurs tuteurs légaux. Une simple petite ligne que de nombreux civils oubliaient de lire. Une simple petite ligne indiquant que tout étudiant devenant genin, que ce soit dans le corps genin ou avec un junin-sensei avait obligation de rester dans les rangs pendant 5 ans avant d’être autorisé à retourner à une vie civile. Une simple petite ligne à la con qui arrangeait grandement les affaires de Kaede.

Elle essuya son front trempé de sueur. Le balayage des gravats avançait plutôt bien dans cette rue. Neji était un peu plus loin, un casque de chantier sur la tête et les mains couvertes par d’épais gants de cuir. Il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux et le visage crispé. Apparemment d’après les commérages civils, ça gueulait pas mal chez les Hyugas en ce moment.

Une petite genin d’un an la cadette de Kaede complétait leur équipe en l’absence de Lee. Sakura était une cousine éloignée de Kaede mais elles ne se connaissaient pas plus que cela. A vrai dire sans les conditions exceptionnelles de la situation (Lee hors service et les deux équipiers de Sakura absents) Kaede doutait qu’elles se seraient parlées un jour.

Retournant à sa tache, Kaede replongea dans ses pensées. C’était sur un complet coup de tête qu’elle avait décidé d’entrer à l’Académie Shinobi. Ses souvenirs étaient flous, mais elle était quasiment certaine que son géniteur n’avait pas vraiment approuvé sa décision. Mais Shigure avait dû battre ses grands cils et une semaine plus tard une servante accompagnait Kaede à son premier cours.

Durant des années Kaede avait dû mener de front deux éducations. D’un côté l’Académie Shinobi avec le fabuleux Iruka-sensei et de l’autre Mito-sama et les tuteurs privés qui voulaient la transformer en petite poupée de porcelaine docile. Cet emploi du temps démoniaque avait stoppé net lorsqu’elle était devenue genin et commencé les missions.

Rien que pour cela, elle était infiniment reconnaissante d’être une kunoichi.

Bon certes, lorsque Kaede avait compris qu’en ayant le meilleur score des filles de l’Académie elle avait été mise dans la même équipe que Neji-balais-dans-le-cul-Hyuga et le gentil boulet Lee Rock, elle avait fait la gueule. Puis elle avait rencontré Maito-san et là elle avait franchement déprimé.

Mais avec quasiment 18 mois de recul, elle se rendait compte du chemin qu’elle avait fait et elle ne pouvait qu’être reconnaissante.

C’était sans doute idiot mais c’était avec son équipe que Kaede avait appris comment rire, chanter, vivre librement tout simplement. La ferme guidance de Sensei, le soutient indéfectible de Lee et même les commentaires sarcastiques de Neji l’avait violemment extirpée du carcan qui l’entravait. Ils avaient ruiné les plans de son géniteur et de ses tuteurs privés sans même s’en rendre compte.

« Ton sourire atteint tes yeux Petite Sœur » avait déclaré un soir Shigure lorsque Kaede était revenu d’une semaine de mission où son équipe avait dû camper dans les bois.

Kaede avait tenté de lui expliquer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre de mots adéquats sur les sentiments qu’elle ressentait pour son équipe.

Lee l’aidait avec son taijutsu et son endurance. Il était patient avec elle et si pédagogue. Il ne s’énervait jamais lorsqu’elle ratait pour la vingtième fois le même mouvement. Il l’encourageait et la guidait avec ténacité. Les commentaires narquois (voire cruels) de Neji piquait son orgueil et l’empêchait de baisser les bras. Elle comptait bien lui faire ravaler un jour sa verve ! Quant à Gai-sensei…

L’homme était tout simplement le père dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

Le souvenir de ses premières règles était gravé au fer rouge dans la mémoire de Kaede. Aucun de ses tuteurs (tous des hommes âgé avec une vision de la femme pour le moins dépassée) ne lui avaient parlé de biologie féminine. Et ce n’était ni sa mère, ni les servantes qui risquaient de lui en parler. Autant dire que lorsque Kaede avait commencé à saigner lors d’un entraînement, elle avait complètement paniqué. Gai-sensei, zen comme un Moine du Feu, avait renvoyé les garçons chez eux avant de prendre Kaede dans ses bras. Il les avait téléportés chez une junin blonde qui avait donné à la genin des serviettes hygiéniques et des habits (dont des sous-vêtements) propres. Certes elle avait dû rouler les jambes du joggin pour éviter de marcher dessus et mis une ceinture pour le garder à la taille, mais au moins c’était propre et ne sentait pas le sang.

La junin, Komachi Yamanaka, expliquait à Kaede comment enlever de sang de ses habits souillés et comment éviter de tacher sa literie lorsque Gai-sensei était revenu (Dans sa panique Kaede ne s’était même pas aperçu qu’il l’avait laissée seule avec Komachi). Il l’avait emmenée à Hopital pour voir une gynécologue. Il était resté (à la demande de son étudiante) durant la totalité du rendez-vous où la médecin avait longuement expliqué (en détail et avec des schémas) le système reproductif féminin, le cycle mensuel mais aussi le sexe, la contraception, les maladies sexuellement transmissibles, etc.

Kaede était ressortie rouge pivoine avec une pochette contenant des fascicules explicatifs, des échantillons de serviettes hygiéniques et de tampons et un préservatif. Gai-sensei était resté absolument impassible (bien que ses pommettes soient un peu roses) et son regard ne portait aucun jugement.

Après cet épisode Gai-sensei avait gagné l’admiration indéfectible, le respect total et la loyauté sans borne (voire l’amour filial) de Kaede. Après tout ce n’était pas son géniteur qui aurait accepté de l’accompagner à l’Hôpital.

Kaede n’avait pas pu expliquer correctement à son frère la place qu’occupaient ces trois hommes dans sa vie. Et elle ne le pourrait jamais. Shigure était mort.

« Ton sourire atteint tes yeux Petite Sœur »

Il était hors de question que Kaede obéisse à son père. Cette liberté chèrement acquise était tout pour elle. C’était son futur et c’était le cadeau de Shigure. Sans lui elle n’aurait jamais convaincu Mito-sama de la laisser s’inscrire à l’Académie. Elle n’allait pas se parjurer en acceptant de se faire prostituer pour un homme qu’elle haïssait.

Elle était libre.

Elle le resterait.

* * *

Kiba esquiva la main de Shino en se penchant vers l’arrière avant de se casser la gueule lamentablement lorsque Hinata lui faucha les jambes d’un coup de pied renversé. Son dos heurta le sol, soulevant un petit nuage de poussière qui le fit éternuer.

« Oh ! Kiba-kun, ca va ? »

« Oui, il va bien. Pourquoi le sais-je ? Parce que mes Kikaichus m’auraient averti s’il était blessé. »

« Seul mon égo est blessé Hinata. Je peux enlever le bandeau maintenant ? »

« NAN ! » Répondirent en cœur les deux équipiers de Kiba.

« Tortionnaires, » grommela-t-il en s’asseyant dans la poussière. « Hey ! Tu pourrais faire preuve d’un peu de compassion au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule, » continua-t-il en jetant un gravier dans la direction (approximative) de Akamaru qui se bidonnait sur le bord du terrain.

Kiba se remit debout et se remit sur ses pieds. Même si ses équipiers étaient des tyrans, Kiba était vraiment reconnaissant de leur aide.

Tout avait commencé avec sa rage de sang. Au début il ne s’en était pas rendu compte. Les changements étaient infimes et les sens des Inuzukas étaient déjà bons. C’était lorsqu’il s’était aperçu qu’il pouvait entendre les battements de coeur d’Akamaru lorsque celui-ci était dans la pièce d’à côté qu’il avait commencé à s’inquiéter. Son ouïe était trop bonne. En fait tous ses sens étaient trop bons.

Il pouvait sentir les chiens dans le chenil de la clinique véto mitoyenne de la maison. Il pouvait entendre le cœur de sa mère lorsqu’elle travaillait dans son bureau. Il pouvait voir une mouche voler de l’autre côté du jardin.

C’était un peu perturbant, mais pas vraiment inquiétant.

Puis une semaine auparavant il avait plongé en Enfer. Il avait été réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit avec l’impression que quelqu’un lui enfonçait des clous dans les oreilles. La lumière et les couleurs étaient trop vives. Son T-shirt lui râpait la peau comme une lame de rasoir. Son nez était en feu…

Sa mère, réveillée en sursaut par ses pleurs l’avait trouvé quasiment catatonique. L’odeur aigre de la panique qui s’échappait d’elle avait été la goutte de trop et Kiba s’était évanoui.

Il s’était réveillé dans une chambre inconnue. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et Kiba ne pouvait entendre aucun bruit excepté sa respiration et son cœur et ne sentait rien de plus que sa propre odeur. C’était un peu perturbant.

Tsume était arrivée un peu plus tard et l’avait engueulé (à voix basse car apparemment le moindre son plus fort qu’un murmure rendait Kiba catatonique). Elle lui avait expliqué que certains cas de Rage de Sang documentés parlaient d’une amélioration des cinq sens après un épisode. Comme ce n’était pas systématique Tsume avait zappé l’explication, mais Kiba aurait dû venir la voir dès qu’il s’en était rendu compte.

Kiba avait dû se mettre à la méditation (Quelle horreur) pour parvenir à ne pas se faire complètement submerger par ses nouveaux sens. Tsume et Hana auraient voulu l’aider à s’entraîner mais elles n’avaient pas le temps. Sa mère avait ses responsabilités de Chef de Clan et de junin et sa sœur devait gérer la clinique quasiment toute seule car deux de ses collègues avaient péris dans l’Invasion.

Du coup Kiba avait demandé de l’aide à ses équipiers. Il leur avait juste dit que suite à un évènement dont il ne pouvait pas parler à cause des secrets de Clan, ses sens s’étaient améliorés au point de devenir incontrôlable. Il ne pouvait strictement rien faire en ce moment et il avait besoin d’eux.

Shino lui avait préparé un planning d’entraînement strict (avec de la méditation… yeurk!) et Hinata, si douce, si gentille, s’était avéré être un véritable tyran (Il ne fallait pas mettre en danger ses amis sans quoi elle sortait les griffes).

L’Héritier Aburame aidait Kiba a réapprendre à utiliser son nez. Grâce aux Kikaichus Shino avait un odorat capable de rivaliser avec celui d’un traqueur Inuzuka. Quant à Hinata… Si le Byakugan permettait d’avoir une vision à quasiment 360°, la jeune fille pouvait également sacrifier du champ visuel pour gagner en distance et en précision.

Kiba entendit l’air siffler là où attaquait son équipier. Il évita le coup d’une vrille puis sauta pour éviter la charge d’Akamaru avant de se faire jeter au sol par la vague de kikaichu de Shino.

Aujourd’hui la leçon portait sur l’ouïe et l’odorat. Il devait s’en servir pour anticiper les attaques de ses équipiers. Et ces bâtards lui avait mit un bandeau sur les yeux pour s’assurer qu’il ne triche pas. Bâtards.

« Encore trois rounds puis on arrête Kiba-kun, » déclara Hinata (à sept ou huit pas à 16 heures)

« Mère a préparé des sandwichs, » déclara Shino. Il y en a assez pour nous quatre.

« Rillettes, concombre et cornichons. Ta mère est une sainte, » répondit Kiba en évitant un coup de son équipière.

* * *

Depuis l’enterrement de son frère et l’annonce de ses « fiançailles », Kaede savait qu’elle devait quitter le Clan. Elle avait vérifié avec la Tour. Elle était une genin et était donc légalement majeure. Elle avait également un compte ouvert à son nom, complètement détaché du Clan Mito où elle plaçait l’argent de ses missions. Rien ne la rattachait donc à la demeure ancestrale Mito.

« Si tu n’avais pas hérité de la faiblesse du sang impur de ta mère, c’est toi qui me donnerais un fils ».

Kaede avait failli vomir en entendant son géniteur. Et juste de repenser à ses propos lui donnait la nausée. Elle devait vraiment foutre le camp de cette baraque pourrie.

« Je vais devoir me contenter de ta cousine. Elle est moins jolie, mais au moins, c’est une pure Mito. Son sang sera fort. »

Un long frisson dégoûté glissa le long du dos de Kaede. Elle activa le rouleau de scellement. Ses habits et les rares possessions qui lui importaient vraiment disparurent à l’intérieur. Elle glissa le rouleau dans le sac où étaient déjà rangé son matériel de shinobi et les deux rouleaux de scellement contenant ses livres.

Silencieuse comme un chat Kaede jeta son gros sac sur son épaule et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. La nuit sans lune était sombre, ce qui arrangeait bien ses affaires. La genin sauta sans un bruit sur le toit situé en contrebas de sa chambre. Il avait plu quelques heures auparavant et les tuiles étaient glissantes.

Éviter les patrouilles fut si aisé que Kaede en ressentit presque de la peine. Comment lord Mito pouvait-il être si aveugle et si certain de sa supériorité lorsqu’une simple genin pouvait vadrouiller à sa guide dans leur précieux campus « sécurisé ». Elle pourrait leur trancher la gorge et personne ne s’en rendrait compte avant l’aube !

Kaede bondit au-dessus du haut mur d’enceinte et s’accrocha du bout des doigts au toit d’un restaurant bordant le campus Mito. Injectant du chakra dans ses mains, elle se hissa d’un mouvement souple sur la toiture. Elle était sortie. Maintenant, elle devait décider de ce qu’elle allait faire.

Son premier réflexe était d’aller sonner chez Gai-sensei. L’homme était certes étrange, mais Kaede avait une grande affection pour lui et il prenait soin de ses étudiants. Cependant trois points l’arrêtèrent avant qu’elle ne se mette en route.

Premièrement elle n’était pas du tout certaine de la présence de Gai-sensei au Village. Les junins enchaînaient les missions depuis l’invasion et les junins-sensei n’étaient pas épargnés.

Deuxièmement, il vivait dans une minuscule boite de sardine dans les dortoirs shinobis. Il avait déjà de la peine à caser son lit et sa bibliothèque dans cette pièce, il ne pouvait absolument pas faire de place pour Kaede.

Troisièmement Gai-sensei était un homme de treize ans son aîné qui vivait seul et elle ne se voyait absolument pas débarquer chez lui à deux heures du matin. (Elle blâmait son éducation aristocratique. Toute sa petite enfance, on lui avait bourré le crane avec la notion qu’elle était une petite fleur fragile dont il fallait absolument protéger la pureté jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit mariée pour le prestige du Clan… Connards)

Bref. Pas chez Gai-sensei…

Neji aurait été une possibilité. Depuis l’Examen Chunin le génie faisait des efforts avec son équipe. Il parlait un peu plus et avait même commencé à participer activement aux conversations ! Il avait même accompagné Kaede voir Lee à l’Hôpital ! Mais bon, ils n’étaient quand même pas proches au point qu’il lui ouvre sa porte au milieu de la nuit alors qu’elle fuguait de chez ses parents. ET même si cela avait été le cas, vu les rumeurs que Kaede avait entendu à propos de l’ambiance du Clan Hyuga, elle ne serait pas allée le voir de toute façon.

En fait, elle réalisait désormais, la seule option valable était son ami et équipier. Cela la gênait un peu d’aller sonner chez lui à cette heure, mais elle n’avait pas tellement le choix. C’était ça ou faire demi-tour et elle refusait de revoir les bâtards qui lui avaient donné vie.

Lee habitait dans une jolie maison ancienne ayant un vaste jardin. Il était installé assez loin du centre, proche du quartier du Clan Aburame. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux mi-clos et s’appuyait lourdement sur ses béquilles lorsqu’il lui ouvrit la porte.

« Kaede-Chaaaaaan ? » Demanda-t-il dans un bâillement monstrueux.

« Peux-tu m’héberger quelques jours ? » Demanda Kaede.

Il s’écarta de la porte et lui fit signe d’entrer en tentant vainement de retenir un autre bâillement.

Kaede retira ses chaussures et les laissa dans le vestibule (genkan) avant de suivre Lee à l’intérieur.

La maison était ancienne, traditionnelle. La structure en bois était apparente à certain endroit. Le parquet, lisse et brillant était doux et frais sous les pieds nus de la jeune fille. Elle suivit Lee et l’aida à ouvrir une des portes coulissante de papier de riz avant de lui emboîter le pas dans une grande pièce au centre de laquelle trônait un kotatsu et quelques zabutons.

« Il y a un futon dans le placard. C’est tout ce que je peux te proposer maintenant. Les chambres d’amis ne sont pas vraiment habitables en ce moment, Le ménage n’est pas fait et je pense qu’il y a une fuite dans la toiture et… »

« Lee ! » Interrompit Kaede avant que son équipier ne parte dans une tirade sans fin dont il avait le secret. « Lee, tu m’accueilles au milieu de la nuit ! Un Futon est déjà parfait ! »

Lee lui adressa un regard peu convaincu avant de hocher la tête. Il lui souhaita une bonne fin de nuit et quitta la pièce, laissant Kaede seule. Elle posa son sac contre le mur, à côté d’un des paravents poussiéreux. Elle tira le futon du placard et le déroula sur le sol couvert de tatami. La double épaisseur de matelas lui permettrait de bien dormir.

Et puis si elle devait être honnête, même dormir sous un pont était une amélioration considérable par rapport au campus Mito, alors un futon dans un salon chauffé, c’était le paradis !

oOo

Lorsque Lee ouvrit les yeux, l’horloge sur le mur affichait 5h28. Comme tous les matins. Foutu horloge interne. Normalement cela ne le dérangeait pas de se lever tôt. Mais maintenant que ses jambes étaient en miette, il ne pouvait plus aller s’entraîner avec Gai-Sensei. Autant dire que se lever tôt avait un peu perdu de son attrait.

Sachant qu’il ne se rendormirait pas, Lee sortit de son lit. Il enfila un épais kimono brun et bleu par-dessus son pyjama pour lutter contre la fraîcheur du matin. Il fallait vraiment qu’il règle le problème du chauffage. Il cala ses béquilles sous ses aisselles et prit, clopin-clopant, la direction de la cuisine.

En passant devant le salon, il jeta un coup d’œil à travers la porte coulissante entrebâillée. Kaede dormait sur le dos en faisant l’étoile de mer, un de ses pieds hors de la couverture, la bouche grande ouverte. Ses longs cheveux d’encre formaient un grand sac de nœuds. Elle avait encore oublié de les natter avant de se coucher.

Lee sourit en continuant son chemin. La dichotomie entre Kaede éveillée (maîtrisée, douce, précautionneuse) et Kaede endormie (complètement relâchée, en vrac) avait choqué Lee (et le reste de l’équipe même s’ils ne l’avaient jamais avoué) la première fois qu’ils avaient dormi ensemble lors d’une mission. Aujourd’hui cela le faisait juste ricaner.

Dans la cuisine Lee jeta quelques branchettes dans l’âtre et alluma le feu. La maison de sa mère était vieille, voire quasiment antique. Elle avait été construite par Hashirama Senju lorsque le premier Rock s’installa à Konoha. La structure principale n’avait pas changé depuis. A vrai dire, mis à part l’apparition d’une nouvelle aile et du pavillon de thé dans le jardin, rien n’avait évolué dans cette baraque.

Ce qui signifiait pas d’électricité, pas de gaz… Sheika merci il y avait de l’eau courante !

Lee suspendit une bouilloire de cuivre au-dessus des flammes, cassa deux œufs dans un bol avant d’ouvrir le coffre-froid dont il sortit du bacon.

Sans électricité Lee ne pouvait pas avoir de frigo. Mais il avait mieux que ça ! Il avait un coffre-froid ! La chose était un coffre de bois dont l’intérieur était couvert de métal gravé de sceaux. C’était une invention du Clan Uzumaki qui maintenait l’intérieur du coffre à la température d’un frigidaire. C’était Grand-Grand-Papy Rock qui l’avait acheté à une caravane marchande Uzumaki, quasiment trois décennies avant la fondation du Village. Oui ce truc était antique. Et Lee craignait le jour où les sceaux se déliteraient car personnes ne saurait le réparer.

Lee lisait le journal (par les Kami, il devenait VIEUX ! ) lorsque Kaede entra dans la cuisine. Elle portait un jogging gris et un pull marine. Elle avait rassemblé sa chevelure en un gros paquet plein de nœuds au-dessus de son crâne. Elle bailla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire, ses grands yeux verts encore voilé par le sommeil.

« B’jour. »

« Bien le bonjour Kaede-Chan. As-tu bien dormi ? Pas trop froid ? »

« Non, c’était très bien. Merci Lee-kun de m’avoir accueillie ainsi à la volée. »

« Je t’en pris. Les amis, ça sert à ça. Tu as des œufs dans le placard et du bacon dans une assiette à côté de la poêle. »

La brunette se dirigea vers le plan de travail et attrapa la poêle avant de tourner la tête dans tous les sens avec un petit bruit d’incompréhension.

« Tu… Où… Comment tu fais cuire ton bacon ? » finit par demander Kaede en se tournant vers Lee.

« Avec le feu. »

« Pardon ? Tu n’as pas de plaque de cuisson ? »

« Non. »

« Heureusement que j’ai dû apprendre à cuisiner sur un feu de camps lorsqu’on a commencé les missions, » soupira Kaede, faisant sourire Lee.

La brunette fit cuire sa viande et son omelette alors que Lee lui sortait une assiette et des couverts ainsi qu’une pomme. Il replongea dans sa lecture, laissant son amie manger en silence. Ce ne fut qu’après qu’elle eut fait sa vaisselle qu’il reposa son journal.

« Tu souhaites en parler ? » Demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans les orbes émeraude de son équipière.

Celle-ci détourna le regard et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure d’un geste gêné.

« Pas vraiment. Du moins pas maintenant. Je suis encore trop en colère… »

« Je peux comprendre. Quand tu seras prête, je serai là. »

« Merci. A tout hasard, tu n’aurais pas besoin d’une colocataire ? » Demanda Kaede avec un petit sourire en coin.

Lee lui adressa un regard blasé.

« Sérieusement ? Tu es partie de chez toi sans plan ? »

« Je suis partie de chez mes parents et c’était aussi bien pour ma santé que pour la leur. Et si je suis partie sur un coup de tête, cela ne signifie pas que je vais revenir sur ma décision. »

« Je n’ai pas besoin d’un colocataire. La maison est vaste et m’appartient complètement. Tu peux rester gratuitement. »

« Peut-être que tu n’as pas BESOIN que je te paye, mais cela me gênerait de rester chez toi gratuitement. »

Les deux équipiers se défièrent du regard. Lee refusait d’imaginer faire payer son amie tandis que Keade refusait de vivre aux frais de la princesse. Aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher prise.

Lee finit pas céder. Ils signèrent un contrat de location le jour même et Kaede passa à la Tour pour mettre à jour son dossier.

* * *

La fête des Morts avait toujours été une période joyeuse pour Choji. C’était deux jours sacrés, deux jours qu’il passait avec sa famille. Avec sa mère ils allumaient des lanternes, parfois qu’ils avaient fabriqué spécialement pour l’occasion, pour aider les esprits à retrouver leurs chemins. Avec son père il allait prier dans les temples jumeaux de Toyouke, la déesse de la Nourriture et Kojin, le dieu de la Terre et de la Cuisine, les patrons protecteurs du Clan Akimichi.

Après les prières Choza et Choji rejoignaient la grande cuisine publique du Clan où tout le monde venait aider à préparer le grand buffet du lendemain. C’était l’occasion de voir ou revoir des membres du Clan qui étaient toujours en mission ou qui étaient un peu… asociaux. C’était un moment paisible où tout le monde était content (même si Choji se retrouvait toujours de corvée de patates et devait supporter de se faire pincer les joues par les vieilles du Clan).

Les Clans Nara et Yamanaka priaient d’autres divinités mais cela ne les empêchait pas de venir déposer des offrandes chez les Akimichi ou les Amikimi d’aller chez eux. Après tout, Hasinaw-uk-Kamuy, la déesse de la chasse protectrice des Nara était sacrément badass et Marishiten, la déesse du paradis, de la lumière et du soleil protectrice des Yamanaka était quelqu’un à respecter.

Mais cette année l’ambiance était différente. Plus pesante, plus triste.

Choji était passé en coup de vent chez les Yamanaka, déposer une grande corbeille de fruit pour le banquet végétarien de Marishiten. Il n’avait pas vu Ino (alors que son équipière restait habituellement toute la journée dans le temple).

Cela faisait des jours qu’il n’avait aucune nouvelle de la jeune Yamanaka. Ino avait complètement disparu et personne ne voulait rien lui dire ! Depuis l’Invasion tout le village était sens-dessus-dessous ! Shikamaru et lui avaient rejoint une équipe de déblayage dirigée par un Chunin. Ils n’avaient quasiment pas de nouvelles d’Asuma-sensei. Tout les junin avaient été réquisitionnés pour accomplir des missions de haut rang pour aider à relancer le Village après l’Invasion.

Cette situation pesait énormément à Choji.

Il était reparti et était parti se perdre dans les rues du Village. Il passait entre les gens qui souriaient. Mais bien souvent leur sourire n’atteignait pas leurs yeux. Ils avaient perdu trop de gens trop récemment. L’Invasion de l’Examen Chunin était encore trop fraîche dans les mémoires.

Choji dormait mal (ne dormait pas) depuis l’attaque. A chaque fois qu’il fermait les yeux il revoyait le sang cascader sur le torse de la kunoichi de Kusa qu’il avait assassiné. Il n’avait fait que se défendre. Il lui avait tranché la carotide. Elle devait avoir son âge. Elle était morte devant lui. Ses yeux clairs se ternissant alors que son uniforme se teintait trop rapidement de rouge. Quel était son nom, ses projets, sa famille ? Choji l’ignorait. Il ne connaissait que l’odeur de son sang et la couleur de ses yeux sans vie.

L’Héritier du Clan Akimichi s’approcha le temple d’Amateratsu. Les gens dansaient et chantaient. La grande table située devant l’entrée du temple était chargée de victuailles. Il y déposa un gâteau de riz et le bandeau frontal de la Kusa-nin. Il l’avait gardé sans s’en rendre compte.

Choji s’enfonça un peu parmi les arbres qui bordaient le Temple. Il n’avait pas l’esprit à la fête. Il marcha sans bruit, perdu dans ses pensées. Il finit par s’asseoir sur les berges de la rivière qui traversait le village. Il sortit de ses poches deux lanternes. Une orange pour Chocho (Choji n’avait jamais connu sa sœur aînée mais il allumait une lanterne pour elle chaque année) et une blanche pour la Kusa-nin, sa première victime humaine.

Le gros bourdon de l’horloge avait sonné minuit depuis déjà plusieurs minutes et Choji regardait ses lanternes s’éloigner au fil de l’eau lorsqu’un bruit de pas le tira de sa contemplation.

Un homme aux épaules larges, coiffé en queue de cheval, s’approcha de la berge. Il portait un kimono noir brodé du symbole du Clan Akimichi. Il s’agenouilla près de l’eau et déposa trois lanternes dans la rivière avant de diriger son attention sur Choji.

Il avait trois marques claniques ovales. Une sur chaque joue et la dernière sur le menton. C’était la première fois que Choji le voyait.

« Choji-sama ? Que faites-vous là ? »

Choji haussa les épaules. Il avait conscience qu’un bout de forêt perdue était un endroit étrange pour trouver l’Héritier de l’un des Quatre Clans Nobles de Konoha. Mais il s’en contre foutait. Au contraire même, l’idée d’être au milieu d’une foule le faisait paniquer.

Choji se mit à hoqueter et de grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il s’effondra complètement, les évènements traumatiques qu’il avait réprimés submergèrent son esprit fatigué par ses nuits sans sommeil.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d’Auteur
> 
> Le festival des Morts décrit est un joyeux mix entre des traditions japonaises et chinoises (recherchées sur Internet) agrémentées d’une dose de traditions européennes.


	2. Novembre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pendant que Lee et Kaede organisent leur vie en colocation, Choji gère ses démons.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Kaede avait posé ses valises chez son équipier. Elle avait dormi dans le salon sur un futon pendant une poignée de jours le temps que Lee et elle (surtout elle d’ailleurs parce que le pauvre Lee, avec ses béquilles…) nettoient une des chambres d’amis.

Lee lui avait fait visiter la vaste demeure. Tout était si vieux et si traditionnel ! La maison des Rock était si différente du Campus Mito. Kaede adorait cela !

La maison était grande (surtout pour une personne seule). Outre les pièces habituelles (cuisine, salon, sanitaires) elle comportait quatre chambres et une vaste bibliothèque. Lee se contentait de vivre entre sa chambre, le salon et la cuisine, abandonnant le reste de l’habitation à la poussière.

Kaede avait donc proposé de nettoyer le reste de la maison entre ses missions. Lee avait accepté avec ravissement. Cela le peinait de voir sa maison, la maison de sa mère, la seule chose qui lui restait d’elle, se détériorer lentement.

Du coup, après avoir nettoyé sa nouvelle chambre, Kaede s’était attaquée aux autres pièces de la maison. Elle avait nettoyé la chambre de feu Emiko Rock en prenant grand soin à ne rien déplacer, puis s’était attaquée à la bibliothèque.

Lee était absolument désolé de ne pas pouvoir l’aider, mais avec ses béquilles, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Kaede finit par le chasser gentiment dans la cuisine. Il était bon cuisinier, contrairement à elle, alors qu’il s’occupe des repas tandis qu’elle briquait la maison.

La brunette ouvrit en grand la fenêtre de la bibliothèque pour aérer. Elle avait dépoussiéré les étagères sans anticiper le nuage de poussière qui lui était tombé dessus. Elle s’accouda un moment au rebord pour admirer le jardin (et éviter d’asphyxier).

La Maison Rock possédait deux jardins.

Le jardin frontal était un petit « jardin sec ». Une allée de dalles noires joignait la maison à la route. De part et d’autre de cette allée le sol était intégralement couvert de sable crème. Des motifs y étaient dessinés aux râteaux. Les motifs ondulants tracés sur le sable donnaient une impression de mouvement, et offraient un contraste net avec les rochers, statiques. Ceux-ci possédaient des arêtes brutes et nettes et étaient regroupés par trois ou sept.

La veille Kaede avait retracé les lignes dans le sable. Depuis que Lee avait été blessé cela n’avait pas été fait. Elle avait également passé un long moment à enlever les feuilles et brindilles que le vent avait posé sur le sable.

Le second jardin, celui où donnait la fenêtre où Kaede était accoudée, était différent. Il était bien plus grand et clos par une palissade en bambou.

Un étang se trouvait au premier plan, à un jet de pierre de la maison. Ses berges bordées de pierres lisses et arrondies étaient irrégulières et asymétriques. Un petit cours d’eau, étroit et tortueux, au lit couvert de pierres, alimentait l’étang. À l'endroit où le ruisseau se jetait dans le plan d'eau, se trouvait une petite chute d'eau, marquée par une formation de rochers.

Il y avait beaucoup de vie dans le plan d’eau. Lee avait une large collection de carpes koï aux écailles chatoyantes. Elles étaient belles et aidaient à limiter les algues et la propagation de la végétation aquatique. Avec elles vivaient un couple de tortues aquatiques et en été il n’était pas rare que des grenouilles et des salamandres s’invitent à la fête selon Lee.

Un chemin de pas japonais traversait l’étang et menait jusqu’au pavillon de thé situé au fond du jardin sur une butte. Kaede n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion de s’y rendre malheureusement.

Les arbres, cerisiers, pins, érables, pruniers et cèdres, étaient taillés de manière à laisser passer le regard et ainsi à accroître la perspective du jardin. Le vieux jardinier du Clan Mito avait expliqué à Kaede, lorsqu’elle était une petite fille, que la pousse des arbres était soigneusement contrôlée afin de donner des formes intéressantes, qui souvent évoquaient celle de vieux arbres poussant à l'état naturel. Ceux du jardin de la demeure Rocks étaient inclinés de façon à produire d’incroyable reflet dans l’eau.

À travers la végétation Kaede distinguait quelques lanternes de pierres et un vieux shishi-odoshi cassé. Lorsqu’elle aurait fini de dépoussiérer la maison, elle s’occuperait du jardin. Elle était sûre qu’elle pouvait réparer facilement le petit mécanisme en bambou qui servait à effrayer les oiseaux.

La genin s’arracha à la contemplation du jardin et retourna son attention sur la bibliothèque. Elle resserra son fichu sur sa tête et remonta ses manches. Il était désormais temps de laver le vieux parquet à grandes eaux !

Kaede posa son balai, la serpillière et le seau dans un petit placard avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle tira un petit tabouret de bois devant la porte avant de la refermer. Cela signalerait à Lee que la salle de bain était occupée.

Au tout début, ils avaient  eu un « accident ». Kaede était entrée sans se méfier et était tombé e sur Lee en train de se rhabiller.  M algré les multiples missions faites avec l’équipe 9 où ils vivaient les uns sur les autres, ce fut la première fois où la brunette vit l’un de ses équipiers nu (Heureusement ce n’était pas Gai-sensei… elle n’aurait pas survécu à la honte). Les deux  colocataires furent rouges tomates dès qu’ils croisaient le regard de l’autre pendant une bonne journée.

La règle du tabouret fut instauré après.

La salle de bain était typique des vieilles  maisons . Elle était  composée de deux pièces.  L’une  permet tait de se déshabiller  et comportait un lavabo .  L’ autre  comprenait une baignoire profonde  qui était  réchauffée  à haute température  avant chaque utilisation.

K aede se glissa dans l’eau  brûlante avec délice. La chaleur faisait des miracles sur ses muscles noués.  Elle soupira de bonheur. Rien de mieux qu’un bon bain chaud pour se vider la tête et se détendre après une journée de travail.

* * *

Lee posa son pion de go. Kaede grimaça. Les deux amis s’étaient installés autour du kotatsu après un bon repas. C’était une scène habituelle et très domestique. Lee était heureux de retrouver cette ambiance détendue et familiale. Avec la mort de sa mère, il pensait l’avoir perdue à jamais.

Sa mère avait été le centre de son univers jusqu’à ce qu’un cancer foudroyant la lui vole. Emiko Rock était une grande femme à la peau blanche. Elle avait de grands yeux violet foncé très ronds surplombés d’épais sourcils et une longue chevelure châtain qui bouclait jusqu’à sa taille. A vrai dire si Lee n’avait pas hérité du menton pointu, du petit nez et des yeux de sa mère (sur la forme à défaut de la couleur), il aurait sérieusement envisagé le fait qu’il puisse être adopté.

Quant à son père… Le genin expert en taijutsu n’avait jamais connu son géniteur. Emiko n’avait jamais été mariée. Lee savait que ses parents avaient vécu ensemble quelque temps. Sa mère lui avait raconté des histoires et il avait hérité de quelques vêtements laissés par l’homme.

« Ton père aurait été si fier de toi ! » lui avait dit sa mère lorsque Lee était entré à l’Académie.

C’était la seule fois où Lee avait entendu sa mère évoquer l’homme sans avoir les larmes aux yeux. Cet inconnu, à qui Lee devait la vie, avait volé le cœur d’Emiko et était mort en l’emportant avec lui.

Lorsque Emiko était décédée, Lee était encore à l’Académie. Le pauvre gosse perdu qu’il était alors avait vainement espéré que son géniteur soit en vie et arrive, tel un prince sur son cheval blanc, pour le rassurer et l’aider.

Cruelle désillusion…

Depuis maintenant quatre ans Lee vivait seul dans une maison trop grande, trop silencieuse.

Même s’il trouvait la situation de Kaede horrible (ils en avaient discuté un soir où Lee avait sorti l’alcool de gingembre), il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être reconnaissant pour sa présence. Maintenant il n’était plus seul et la maison semblait moins grande et surtout moins silencieuse.

Un toquement rapide attira l’attention des deux genins. Ils abandonnèrent leur partie de go et se dirigèrent, Lee appuyé sur Kaede, vers la porte d’entrée.

Gai-sensei se tenait sous le porche, prêt à frapper à nouveau lorsque ses étudiants ouvrirent. Il haussa un sourcil surprit.

« Gai-sensei ? » demanda Lee.

Cela sortit le junin de sa transe. Il secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour chasser une pensée parasite.

« Ah… Bonsoir Kaede, Lee… Je… peut-on parler Lee ? »

« Entrez Sensei, » répondit Kaede avant que Lee ne puisse réagir.

Elle tira gentiment son équipier dans le salon et l’aida à s’asseoir au kotatsu avant de disparaître pour mettre une bouilloire au-dessus du feu dans la cuisine. Lee déplaça le plateau de go dans un coin de la table avant de prêter attention à son sensei.

Le junin avait une sale mine. Son teint était cireux et il avait de grandes poches noires sous les yeux. Avec son uniforme poussiéreux et taché (Kami-sama, était-ce du sang ?), il donnait l’impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis un mois.

La dernière fois que Lee avait vu son sensei d’aussi prêt, c’était à l’Hôpital, juste après la seconde épreuve de l’Examen Chunin lorsque Gaara No Sabaku lui avait broyé les membres dans son cercueil de sable. Gai Maito s’était excusé en boucle malgré les protestations de Lee. Ce n’était pas de sa faute s’il n’avait pas su combattre son adversaire.

Depuis lors c’était silence radio. Même si Lee savait que son sensei gardait un œil sur lui (les corbeilles de fruits et de légumes apparaissant sur son porche n’étaient pas apportés par les kamis), la seule personne de son équipe qui était venue voir Lee régulièrement était Kaede. (Neji venait, un peu, depuis l’Invasion).

« De quoi vouliez-vous parler sensei ? »

« Je suis désolé Lee… Si j’avais… »

« STOP ! » Coupa fermement le genin avant que l’homme parte dans une tirade infinie. « Sérieusement, ce n’est pas de votre faute. Gaara était bien plus fort que moi et complètement instable. »

« Si j’avais été plus rapide… »

Lee leva les yeux au ciel. Il utilisait tout son contrôle pour ne pas donner un coup de béquille sur le crane de son sensei. Il l’adorait ! Vraiment. Il était son modèle, son inspiration (et aussi un peu une figure paternelle s’il était honnête avec lui-même), mais parfois Lee devait admettre que Gai Maito était un crétin qui se noyait dans une culpabilité non fondée.

Kaede arriva à ce moment-là avec du thé. Elle servit deux tasses avant de quitter le salon. Le junin tritura sa tasse quelques minutes avant de prendre la parole.

« Tsunade-sama est arrivée à Konoha aujourd’hui. Elle est là pour aider Sandaime-sama ainsi que Kakashi et Sasuke-kun. Je… Je lui ai parlé de tes blessures.  Elle aimerait t’ausculter… Si tu es d’accord. »

* * *

Kaede n’aimait pas vraiment les hôpitaux. Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Mais elle pouvait passer par-dessus son malaise dans les situations importantes. Des situations comme celle-ci.

Elle avait accompagné Lee ce matin, avant l’aube, à l’Hôpital pour son opération. Elle était repartie faire sa mission quotidienne avec Neji avant de revenir dans l’après-midi.

D’après Tsunade-sama, Lee serait placé dans une chambre en fin d’après-midi. Kaede s’était promis d’être là pour son ami. À sa grande surprise Neji l’avait suivie. Le fier Hyuga s’était assis dans les petites et désagréables chaises de plastique blanc de l’Hôpital pour attendre des nouvelles de l’équipier qu’il avait souvent appelé « loozer ».

Gai-sensei était malheureusement absent. Une mission le retenait hors du Village. Mais la veille, avant de partir, il avait dit à Kaede qu’il ferait son possible pour revenir avant que Lee se réveille de son opération. Depuis son passage à la Maison des Rocks, il faisait de gros efforts pour retrouver la proximité qu’il avait avec Lee.

Kaede comprenait pourquoi son sensei culpabilisait pour les blessures de Lee. L’exam chunin devait être sauf (autant que faire se peut dans une vie de shinobi) et en tant que junin il était convaincu qu’il aurait dû réagir plus vite pour sauver Lee (il avait sauvé sa vie, mais pas ses membres).

C’était stupide.

Gai n’était pas responsable ! Kaede le savait, Lee le savait, Kami-sama, même NEJI le savait (et Neji avait la capacité émotionnelle d’une petite cuillère) !

Une grosse heure après leurs arrivées, ils avaient vu les infirmières pousser un grand lit blanc où dormait Lee. Ils s’étaient levés pour le suivre mais avaient été arrêtés par Tsunade. La médecin légendaire avait les traits tirés et regardait sa tasse de café comme si c’était l’incarnation terrestre de Kami.

« Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu’on peut le voir ? Est-ce… »

« Hey gamine, laisse-moi répondre, » grommela Tsunade.

Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres donc Kaede songea que la femme la plus puissante du Village (le fait qu’elle serait la Godaime Hokage était un secret d’opérette) ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Tsunade but une longue gorgée de café.

« Votre équipier va aussi bien que possible. Il n’est pas mort sur la table donc l’opération est un succès. Sa rémission sera longue et compliquée, mais il pourra continuer d’être un shinobi. »

Kaede laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. Même l’impassible Neji laissa transparaître rapidement son contentement à cette nouvelle.

« Vous pouvez aller le voir. Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner un laissez-passer pour la nuit. »

« Oui, s’il vous plaît Tsunade-sama, » déclara vivement Neji.

La kunoichi adressa un sourire plein de dents à l’Hyuga qui détourna le regard, les pommettes roses. Cela fit rire Kaede.

« Bien… Mais je dois vous prévenir qu’il va dormir toute la nuit. Voire encore plus longtemps… »

« C’est notre équipier, » répondirent en chœur les deux genins.

Tsunade leva les yeux au ciel et les chassa d’un geste de la main.

* * *

Ce fut un « bip...bip...bip... » assez désagréable qui réveilla Lee. Il avait les membres incroyablement lourds et son cerveau semblait nager dans la mélasse. Il entrouvrit difficilement un œil. Il était dans une chambre d’hôpital. Ses deux jambes étaient plâtrées de ses orteils à ses hanches. Le ciel commençait à peine à se peindre des douces couleurs de l’aube.

Il pouvait entendre les pas de médecins de garde dans le couloir, le ronronnement des machines auxquelles il était branché et un ronflement discret.

Lee chercha la source du bruit du regard et sourit. Sensei était affalé dans une chaise, les jambes tendues devant lui, les chevilles croisées. Son bras gauche était enfermé dans une attelle et le droit pendait lamentablement sur le côté. Sa tête était en appui sur son épaule, son cou formant un angle qui devait être incroyablement douloureux. Vu son uniforme dégueulasse (il était d’ailleurs étonnant que le personnel médical l’ait laissé entrer ainsi), il était venu directement à l’Hopital après sa mission, sans même repasser chez lui.

Kaede dormait roulée en boule dans l’un des deux fauteuils. Elle avait réussi à se rendre suffisamment compact pour ne pas dépasser de l’assise. Le plaid gris habituellement prêté aux visiteurs de l’Hôpital avait été posé sur elle, laissant seulement son visage apparaître.

Neji occupait l’autre fauteuil. Sa tête était posée sur l’un des accoudoirs et ses jambes étaient placées sur l’autre. Ses pieds nus pendouillaient dans le vide. La veste de protection de Gai-sensei avait été placée sur sa poitrine, certainement pour lui tenir chaud étant donné qu’il avait laissé le plaid à Kaede.

Lee sourit. Les présences surprises de Neji et Sensei lui réchauffaient le cœur. Celle de Kaede lui faisait également plaisir évidement, mais ce n’était pas une surprise.

La porte s’ouvrit une demi-heure plus tard et Tsunade Senju entra dans la chambre. Ses cheveux blonds étaient remontés en chignon sur le haut de son crane et elle avait une blouse blanche de médic sur les épaules.

Elle s’approcha de Lee et lui demanda comment il se sentait.

« Vaseux. »

« Pas de douleurs ? »

« Non. »

« Très bien. »

Elle entreprit ensuite de lui expliquer les détails de l’opération. Lee aurait pu vivre sans savoir qu’elle avait dû lui recasser certains os ou qu’elle lui avait foutu du métal dans les articulations.

« Mes collègues avaient fait du très bon boulot. Tu aurais pu reprendre une vie civile normale une fois la période de rémission passée. Mais je suis meilleure et maintenant, c’est une vie de shinobi que tu pourras vivre. »

« Merci Senju-sama. »

« Ne me remercie pas tout de suite. La rémission sera longue et semée d’embûches. Tu reprendras toutes tes capacités au prix de grands efforts. Et je dois te prévenir qu’un tel traumatisme ne sera pas sans conséquences. Les probabilités que tu développes de l’arthrite et de l’arthrose sont très élevées. »

« Je pourrais continuer de faire ce que j’aime. Je suis prêt à tout pour cela. »

« Parfait. Tu auras besoin de garder ça en tête. Maintenant concernant les suites opératoires. Tu vas avoir la grande joie de garder tes plâtres pendant trois semaines avant de revenir me voir pour faire un bilan. Estime-toi heureux d’être shinobi. Un civil devrait garder les plâtres pour deux fois plus longtemps. »

« J’ai quasi pas de chakra. »

« Tu peux marcher sur l’eau et effectuer des techniques de rang E. Ça signifie que tes réserves et ton système chakratique sont actifs. Ça suffit pour avoir une guérison accélérée. Tu vas devoir utiliser un fauteuil. Comment est ton habitation ? Tu vis seul ? »

« La maison est sur un seul niveau et Kaede vit avec moi. »

« Ton équipière ? Vous commencez tôt dit donc. »

« On est coloc, c’est tout, » s’exclama Lee horrifié du sous-entendu. Kaede était une sœur pour lui !

Tsunade ne semblait pas convaincue, mais elle ne poursuivit pas dans cette voie.

« Quelqu’un pourra t’aider pour te laver ou je dois te prescrire une aide ? »

« Moi je pourrai aider, » déclara Neji d’une voie rendue pâteuse par le sommeil.

« Parfait. Maintenant parlons un peu du moment où j’enlèverai les plâtres. Il va falloir du temps à tes jambes pour guérir correctement. Ce sera long, même avec les capacités de guérisons accélérées. Il te faudra plusieurs mois de rééducation avant que tu puisses à nouveau suivre ton taré de sensei dans ses entraînements matinaux. Oh, pas la peine de faire cette tête, je connais Gai depuis qu’il est gosse. Il est taré, c’est un fait. Ça ne l’empêche pas pour autant d’être un très bon shinobi et une bonne personne. »

Tsunade sourit, ses yeux perdus dans des souvenirs visibles uniquement par elle. Elle cliqua les yeux, chassant ses fantômes du passé avant de reprendre d’une voix sévère.

« La douleur disparaîtra avant que les os soient assez solides pour supporter une activité normale. Donc même si tu penses que tout va bien, interdiction de faire l’andouille avant que j’ais donné mon feu vert. Comprit ? »

« Oui Tsunade-sama. »

« Parfait. Tu pourras sortir dans deux jours, le 15 novembre. Tes équipiers peuvent rester te tenir compagnie, » annonça Tsunade en agitant la main en direction des trois shinobis dans les fauteuils. Neji s’était rendormi.

« Ils sont là depuis hier, quinze heure et n’ont pas quitté ton chevet. Si Shizune ne leur avait pas apporté des barres céréales de la cafétéria, ils n’auraient rien mangé… Du coup essaye de les persuader de rentrer chez eux un moment qu’ils puissent manger un bout et finir leurs nuits dans de vrais lits. Et puis Gai a besoin d’une douche… Quel est l’incapable qui l’a laissé entrer dans cet état ? C’est un Hôpital, pas une porcherie ! »

Lee gloussa aux commentaires marmonnés de la future Godaime.

* * *

La veste, raide et lourde sur ses épaules, sentait encore le cuir neuf. Shikamaru luttait pour ne pas se gratter le cou. Il allait devoir s’habituer rapidement au contact rude de sa nouvelle veste de protection. Après tout il était Chunin désormais.

Shikamaru savait qu’il avait ses chances. Même s’il n’était pas allé loin dans le tournoi final de l’Examen, il avait démontré son savoir technique et surtout la puissance de son esprit et de ses stratégies. Il n’avait peut-être pas encore toutes les capacités techniques attendues d’un Chunin, mais il en avait l’esprit.

Et Konoha manquait de soldats.

La convocation de la Godaime n’avait pas été une surprise. Il s’y attendait à moitié. Par contre être le seul genin promu fut une surprise. Avec les victimes de l’Invasion il avait imaginé qu’ils seraient plus nombreux. Après tout Shino Aburame avait beaucoup de potentiel aussi (d’un point de vue purement technique Neji Hyuga et Sasuke Uchiwa avaient un niveau Chunin… mais mentalement… ils n’étaient pas prêts à diriger une équipe).

Bref.

Shikamaru avait reçu sa veste de protection, symbole de sa promotion. Il avait également reçu l’ordre de se présenter le lendemain au bureau de Matsumoto-san, la Responsable des Missions pour y recevoir sa nouvelle affectation. Cette femme était certainement la personne la plus importante de tout le Village après l’Hokage. Elle était même plus importante de le Commandant Junin, le Directeur du T&I ou Ours. C’était elle qui gérait les flux de missions et qui s’assurait que tout fonctionne sans problème. Si elle disparaissait du jour au lendemain le Village sombrerait dans le chaos.

Le nouveau Chunin sourit à Choharu lorsque celle-ci lui ouvrit la porte. La mère de Choji était comme une tante pour lui.

« Shika-kun ! Je suis contente de te voir. Tu portes très bien la veste Chunin. »

« Merci Choharu-oba. Choji est là ? »

« Oui. Il est dans le parc, je crois qu’il voulait prier. »

Shikamaru remercia Choharu de son aide. Il traversa la demeure rapidement avant d’entrer dans le parc. Il salua les quelques Akimichi qu’il croisa, chacun le félicitant pour sa promotion.

Choji était allongé dans l’herbe, à moitié caché derrière un buisson près du chemin menant aux Temples jumeaux de Toyouke et Kojin. Shikamaru se laissa tomber dans l’herbe à ses côtés. Il s’allongea, croisant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Le ciel était bleu, sans nuages.

« Bravo, » annonça Choji.

« Merci. »

« Et maintenant, il va se passer quoi pour l’équipe ? »

« Je sais pas Choji. Si l’Invasion n’était jamais arrivée, on aurait continué comme avant tout les quatre, Asuma-sensei, Ino, toi, moi. Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas. »

« C’est la merde. »

« Ouais… »

Shikamaru partageait complètement cette opinion. C’était la merde. Après l’Invasion tous les junins avaient été réquisitionnés. Les genins s’étaient retrouvés en quasi-autonomie, enchaînant les missions de rang D aidant à remettre le Village en état. Généralement c’était une équipe de 6 à 8 genins qui travaillait sous la surveillance d’un Chunin.

Asuma-sensei enchaînait les missions solo. Il avait été au Village une poignée de jour autour de la Fête des Morts mais été reparti depuis. Shikamaru et Choji s’étaient retrouvés seuls. Et maintenant que Shikamaru était officiellement promu, son ami allait se retrouver tout seul. Sauf si Ino réapparaissait. Et en parlant de ça…

« Tu as des nouvelles d’Ino ? »

« Non, » répondit Choji. « Elle n’était pas présente couronnement de Tsunade-sama. »

« Elle aurait pu être dans la foule, » proposa Shikamaru tout en sachant que ce n’était pas le cas.

« J’en doute. Cela aurait été un incroyable faux pas politique. Non, si elle n’était pas avec Inoichi-Oji, c’est qu’elle n’était pas là du tout. »

Shikamaru hocha la tête. Il était certes un génie, mais la politique restait le domaine de Choji. Il était l’Héritier de l’un des Quatre Clans Nobles de Konoha et était éduqué comme tel.

« Ca va faire un mois et demi que je n’ai plus aucune nouvelle. Ça m’inquiète, » avoua Shikamaru.

« Moi aussi. J’espère qu’elle va bien. »

oOo

Choji avait souhaité une bonne fin de journée à Shikamaru avant de retourner chez lui. Il était sincèrement content pour Shika. Il méritait sa promotion. Mais Choji avait quand même un petit pincement au cœur. Depuis l’Invasion il avait travaillé en binôme avec Shikamaru tous les jours. Leur duo était complété par un genin-volant avant d’être envoyé nettoyer un coin du Village. Quelquefois cela avait été Sakura, à l’époque où Naruto était en mission et que Sasuke était à l’Hôpital. D’autres fois c’était de parfaits étrangers.

Choji avait été choqué et un peu gêné d’apprendre que la totalité des genins-volants permanent étaient des shinobis de première génération. La majorité d’entre eux n’avaient jamais eu de junin-sensei et n’avaient quasiment aucune chance de progression. Ils ne faisaient qu’attendre que leurs cinq ans obligatoires soient écoulés pour retourner dans le civil.

A partir de demain, Choji deviendrait l’un de ces genins qui se promenait d’équipe en équipe en complétant les trous. C’était un peu déprimant.

« Ça va poussin ? » Demanda sa mère avec un sourire inquiet.

« Oui, juste beaucoup de choses en tête. »

« Je peux t’aider avec quelque chose ? »

Choji pencha la tête sur le côté, observant sa mère. Elle était stressée et inquiète. Elle se faisait du souci pour sa famille, pour son clan, pour son village.

« Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles d’Ino ? » demanda finalement Choji.

Le visage chaleureux de Choharu se ferma. Elle pinça les lèvres.

« Tu en as discuté avec Shika-kun n’est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Et il n’a pas plus de nouvelle d’elle que moi. Si Ino était morte vous nous l’auriez dit ? » demanda Choji en cachant relativement bien la détresse dans sa voix.

C’était la seule raison qu’il avait imaginée pour qu’on lui cache ainsi ce qui était arrivé à son amie.

« Oh poussin ! » s’exclama sa mère avant de le prendre dans ses bras. « Non poussin, Ino n’est pas morte. Je t’assure qu’elle est en vie. Et physiquement saine et sauve. »

« Physiquement ? »

Choharu relâcha Choji. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux de son fils. Son expression était grave et solennelle.

« Choji, ce que je vais te dire ne dois absolument pas sortir de cette pièce. Ton père et Shikaku estiment que toi et Shikamaru êtes trop jeunes pour savoir. Mais c’est une connerie. »

« Kaa-san, tu me fais peur… »

« Choji. Ino a failli être violée pendant l’Invasion. »

Le genin laissa échapper un croassement d’horreur.

« Elle et son amie aux cheveux roses ont été séparées et Ino s’est retrouvée seule. C’est une Oto-nin qui l’a sauvé avant que ces rebus de l’humanité ne puissent la blesser physiquement… Mais mentalement… Choji, Ino ne va pas bien du tout. »

Choji regardait sa mère sans la voir. Il n’arrivait plus à penser. L’horreur l’envahissait. Il quitta sa mère d’un pas absent et rejoignit sa chambre.

Les paroles de sa mère tourbillonnaient dans l’esprit de Choji. Il avait l’impression que le sol tanguait sous ses pieds et avait envie de vomir. Les informations étaient… trop. Trop. Trop. Pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit avant ? Pourquoi n’avait-il rien demandé avant ? Ino était plus qu’une simple équipière ! Elle était son amie, sa presque-sœur !

Choji prit sa tête entre ses deux mains et entreprit de calmer sa respiration et de focaliser son esprit.

5 choses qu’il voyait,

4 qu’il entendait,

3 qu’il sentait,

2 qu’il touchait,

1 qu’il goûtait.

Choji inspira profondément. Deux résolutions avaient germé dans son esprit. Premièrement, il avait une lettre à écrire. Secondement, il avait une visite à rendre. ****

* * *

Le quartier Akimichi était un endroit joyeux et vivant. Les rues étaient pleines de gens et sentaient bon la nourriture. Les gens parlaient et riaient et des enfants jouaient dans la rue. Du moins c’était ce que Choji avait toujours cru.

Mais ça, c’était avant.

Avant que le village ne soit attaqué. Avant que Ino manque de se faire…

Avant…

Avant que la réalité du monde ninja ne vienne leur coller à tous une violente gifle.

Choji avait eu son baptême de sang ce jour-là. Il avait mis longtemps à s’en remettre. Aujourd’hui il ne se réveillait plus en hurlant au milieu de la nuit, persuadé qu’il allait se noyer dans le sang qui coulait, coulait, coulait de la gorge qu’il venait de trancher. Aujourd’hui il n’avait plus envie de vomir à chaque fois qu’il pensait aux yeux de la kusa-nin qu’il avait tué. Le visage de la genin était gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire et de temps en temps il sentait son sang chaud et poisseux sur ses mains. Mais il arrivait désormais à avancer avec son fantôme.

Aucun de ses parents n’avait réussi à l’aider malgré tous leurs efforts. Ino avait eu ses propres problèmes à gérer et Shikamaru et Sensei avaient été envoyés en missions. C’était finalement Maruten, un autre membre du Clan Akimichi qui l’avait aidé à surmonter son traumatisme.

Maruten l’avait trouvé à la fin de la Fête des Morts. Le Tokubetsu-junin de 18 ans s’était assis à ses côtés et lui avait parlé. Son traumatisme à lui avait été de retrouver son équipière, la douce et timide Izumi Uchiwa, poignardée en plein cœur. Elle avait été la première victime d’Itachi et depuis Maruten et Hana Inuzuka, la sœur de Kiba, avaient juré de venger leur amie et équipière.

Maruten et Choji avaient parlé jusqu’à l’aube. Et après cela les cauchemars avaient diminué jusqu’à disparaître. Le genin avait parlé de Maruten à son père. Choza lui avait dit que Maruten était un peu bizarre, un peu à part. Il utilisait peu les techniques familiales et ne cherchait pas la compagnie des autres membres du Clan, préférant passer du temps chez les Aburame ou les Inuzuka.

Cette volonté d’isolement de Maruten expliquait pourquoi Choji se trouvait si loin du cœur du quartier Amikichi. Il était à la limite de leur territoire. Les rues étaient vides de gens et sinueuses. La végétation les avait envahies et les racines des arbres noueux avaient défoncé les pavés. Choji avait la désagréable impression d’être espionné, mais il ne voyait personne. Malgré son mal-être, il continua son chemin jusqu’au fond de l’impasse.

Un chemin de pas japonais traversait le jardin jusqu’à la porte d’entrée d’une bicoque sombre. La maison était petite et avait l’air abandonnée. Choji serra les dents. Maruten habitait là et il devait lui parler. Il ne renoncerait pas. Malgré ses entrailles nouées le genin se força à avancer. Il posa un pied sur la première pierre. Puis sur la seconde… Et il continua. Étrangement, lorsqu’il atteignit le porche le bloc de glace qui se terrait dans son ventre avait disparu, tout comme son envie de fuir les lieux.

Il serra le poing et frappa.

oOo

Lorsqu’il avait eu douze ans Maruten avait passé l’examen genin qu’il avait réussi haut la main. Comme il n’y avait pas de Nara et de Yamanaka dans sa promotion, il avait rejoint, comme sa cousine quelques années auparavant, l’équipe 8. Il avait comme sensei Shibi Aburame et comme équipières Hana Inuzuka et Izumi Uchiwa.

A Konoha, les équipes étaient un peu comme des familles. Dans la majorité des cas, le junin-sensei avait été un genin dans la même équipe qu’il dirigeait. Ainsi Shibi-sensei avait été dans l’équipe 8, tout comme son sensei avant lui et ils pouvaient remonter ainsi jusqu’à la Fondation de Konoha. L’équipe 8 était quasiment toujours constitué avec des membres des Clans Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuga et lorsqu’il était encore en vie, du Clan Umino.

Maruten n’avait donc pas été surprit de se retrouver avec Hana. Ils avaient le même âge et s’entendaient plutôt bien. Par contre se retrouver avec Izumi avait été une surprise. La jeune Uchiwa avait un an de moins que Hana et Maruten. Elle avait passé l’examen genin en avance et l’avait obtenu.

Shibi-sensei avait été brutal dans ses entraînements. Mais il prenait soin d’eux. Il était dur, mais très efficace. Les trois genins avaient beaucoup apprit avec lui et ses méthodes dures les avaient obligés à coopérer pour survivre. Ils étaient devenus des meilleurs amis, voire une famille. Et le massacre Uchiwa était arrivé.

Maruten et Hana ne pardonneraient jamais à Itachi ce qu’il avait fait subir à leur équipière. Ils avaient juré par leur sang, devant la tombe d’Izumi de la venger. Ils traqueraient son meurtrier et le traduiraient en justice. (Et si Maruten avait une nette préférence pour que la justice soit une lame de rasoir au fond d’une ruelle glauque, cela ne regardait que lui.)

Avec la mort de son équipière Maruten s’était détaché de son Clan. Leurs techniques étaient incroyablement puissantes, mais peu adaptées face à un adversaire comme Itachi Uchiwa. Il fallait qu’il ajoute de nouvelles cordes à son arc.

Surprenamment, c’était Shibi-sensei qui lui avait apporté la solution. Il avait donné à son genin de vieux rouleaux que lui avait légué son équipière, Keiko Umino, la Dosu-Hime. Maruten avait plongé dans l’étude de ces documents. Hana et lui étaient devenus Chunin aisément. Et Maruten avait continué d’étudier. Il avait gagné en puissance et en techniques au point d’être nommé Tokubetsu-junin à l’âge de 16 ans. Mais ce n’était pas suffisant. Il devait devenir plus fort et surtout moins prévisible.

Il savait qu’il s’était isolé de son Clan. Sa petite sœur le lui répétait suffisamment souvent. Mais en piégeant les abords de leur maison de façon à ce que les gens ressentent un profond malaise lorsqu’ils passaient devant chez eux, Marutren s’était assuré d’éviter tout visiteur indésiré. Il avait ainsi plus de temps pour étudier et s’entraîner.

Maruten fit un bond monstrueux en entendant un coup sec à la porte. Avant qu’il ne puisse réagir Marumi était allée ouvrir la porte. Passant la tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte de son bureau le tokubetsu-junin vit sa petite sœur discuter avec un gaki aux cheveux bruns qui portait un gros manteau noir sur un pull vert et un pantalon noir. Maruten reconnu sans mal Choji Akimichi, l’Héritier du Clan. Il lui avait parlé environs deux semaines auparavant lors de la Fête des Morts. Mais qu’est-ce que le gaki faisait là ?

Curieux comme un chat, le jeune adulte sorti de son bureau et rejoignit le salon. Sa sœur avait installé Chijo autour du kotatsu et était partie dans la cuisine pour faire un thé. Voir l’enfant de 7 ans tenter d’être une bonne hôtesse amena un sourire triste sur le visage de Maruten. Kamis tous puissants que ses parents lui manquaient…

« Prends trois tasses Marumi. »

« Ok Ni-san ! » Cria la petite fille depuis la cuisine.

Maruten s’assit face à Choji, glissant ses jambes sous la couette avec délice. Le gaki avait l’air à la fois fatigué et déterminé. L’attaque sur Konoha avait été violente et extrêmement choquante. C’était la première fois depuis la Troisième Guerre que la totalité du village avait été en danger.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Choji-sama. »

« Appelez-moi juste Choji ! » répondit le jeune genin, paniqué à l’idée que quelqu’un l’appelle _sama_.

« Bien Choji-san. Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

Maruten n’allait certainement pas tutoyer son futur chef de Clan (même si le dit futur chef de Clan avait morvé sur son kimono lors d’une impressionnante crise de larmes). Il avait un minimum d’instinct de survie. Il avait certes tendances à jouer les ermites, mais il savait qu’il était important de conserver de bonnes relations avec les puissants du Clan, et l’Héritier en faisait partie même si Choji ne s’en était pas encore rendu compte.

« J’ai besoin d’aide. Je dois devenir plus fort avec des techniques plus variées. Si je m’étais moins reposé sur mes techniques familiales j’aurais pu aller plus loin dans l’examen Chunin et j’aurais pu protéger Ino. »

Maruten serra les dents. Il avait entendu parler de cette histoire par Hana et son réseau d’informateurs. La jeune Ino Yamanaka avait failli être violée par des nunke-nin. C’était une Oto-nin blonde accompagnée d’un taureau monstrueux qui avait sauvé Ino. Elle était arrivée juste à temps et avait décapité les trois hommes et avait enveloppé la genin dans un drap pour cacher sa semie-nudité avant de la poser à l’Académie où Suzume-sensei s’en était occupée.

« Un but louable, mais pourquoi penses-tu que je puisse t’aider ? »

« Tou-san a dit que tu utilisais peu les techniques familiales. Tu es un junin, tu dois donc utiliser d’autres armes et techniques. »

« Tokubetsu-junin, pas junin… Mais oui, j’utilise d’autres armes… Sais-tu quelles sont mes spécialités ? »

« Non. »

Marumi revint de la cuisine avec un plateau contenant trois tasses, une théière fumante et le sucrier. Maruten servit les trois tasses tandis que sa sœur se glissait sous le kotatsu. Il tendit une tasse à Choji avant de servir sa sœur puis de se servir lui. Il regarda sa sœur mettre plusieurs morceaux de sucre dans son thé.

« Je manie le bâton bô et j’utilise les poisons et le fuinjutsu. Je peux vous enseigner ce que je sais. Mais ce sera long et compliqué. Les résultats ne se verront pas immédiatement. »

« Je veux le faire. »

« Si vous devenez mon étudiant, je ne vous ferais aucun cadeau. Je serais impitoyable et n’accepterais aucune excuse. »

« Je suis prêt. »

Maruten scruta les yeux de Choji. Il y vit une détermination sans faille.

« Bien… Nous sommes le 17 novembre… Il reste donc un peu moins de 4 mois avant le prochain examen Chunin… Tu vas demander à ton père une armure du Clan. Tu la porteras dès que tu seras réveillé. Cela te permettra de gagner en force et en endurance. Et tu viendras ici chaque après-midi où tu ne seras pas en mission. Je t’apprendrai à manier le Bô. »

« Et pour les poisons et le fuinjutsu sensei ? »

« Cela attendra que tu sois devenu Chunin. En fonction de tes progrès, tu passeras l’examen en mars ou en septembre. Mais je peux t’assurer que tu seras chunin avant la fin de l’année prochaine. »

* * *

Depuis la sortie de Lee de l’Hopital, Neji s’était installé chez lui pour l’aider. Cela faisait trois jours que l’Hyuga avait posé ses affaires dans la dernière chambre d’amis de la Maison des Rocks.

Lee, Kaede et lui étaient encore en train de chercher leurs marques. Une telle cohabitation était différente d’une simple nuit dans les bois en mission. C’était beaucoup plus réel et beaucoup plus durable. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se voler dans les plumes.

Certaines choses étaient déjà installées entre Kaede et Lee avant que Neji arrive. La règle du tabouret par exemple. Les tâches domestiques avaient cependant été redistribuées. Lee était bloqué dans son fauteuil donc c’était désormais Neji qui s’occupait des repas (parfois être de la Bunke avait des avantages) tandis que Kaede continuait de s’occuper du ménage. Pour la lessive ils joueraient aux dés lorsque le panier de linge déborderait (Kaede avait refusé de le faire à la courte paille, arguant que le byakugan était de la triche).

Après un cours accéléré avec Shizune-san, Neji avait été promu « infirmier particulier ». Il devait aider Lee avec sa toilette et s’assurer qu’il prenne ses traitements en temps et en heure (Kaede l’aidait sur ce point).

Ce matin, alors qu’il vérifiait, par réflexe, l’avancée de la recalcification des os de Lee (c’était joli et assez hypnotisant), Neji avait vu quelque chose d’étrange. Il y avait une accumulation bizarre de chakra au niveau d’une des parties cassées du fémur.

Neji l’avait dit à Kaede et Lee et juste après leur petit déjeuné commun (Neji avait du mal à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait pris son petit-déjeuné avec quelqu’un d’autre) ils étaient allés à l’Hôpital. Kaede et Neji avaient expliqué la situation à l’un des médecins avant de partir réparer un énième truc dans le village, laissant Lee entre les mains des médics.

Les deux genins de l’équipe 9, rejoints par Choji Akimichi avaient été  envoyés repeindre un immeuble. Ils avaient fait la première couche avant de  s’arrêter pour pic-niquer. La  concierge de l’immeuble leur avait  servi des boissons  chaude s.

Neji grattait la peinture que Kaede lui avait envoyé dessus par erreur du bout de l’ongle en écoutant son équipière et Choji discuter du dernier films de Yukie Fujikaze. Il avait quasiment fini lorsque quelqu’un sauta d’un toit et atterrit à quelques mètres de lui. Il tourna son regard vers l’intrus.

« Hinata-san ? » demanda-t-il, étonné de voir sa cousine.

Il lui semblait que son équipe avait été sélectionnée pour aider Shizune-sama, alors pourquoi était-elle… ? Cela frappa soudainement Neji. Hinata-san et son équipe étaient des traqueurs. Ils étaient donc parfaits pour servir de messagers. Ils pouvaient trouver facilement les shinobis demandé par l’assistante de l’Hokage. Cela signifiait donc que Shizune-sama voulait voir Neji…

Hinata lui donna un rouleau scellé qu’il attrapa avec un sourire poli. Les choses s’étaient calmées entre lui et  sa  cousine . Il savait désormais qu’elle souffrait autant que lui bien que de  façon différente. (Les choses s’étaient par contre sérieusement envenimées avec le reste de la Soke).

« Tsunade-sama veut me voir, » annonça Neji en lisant le rouleau.

« Eh bien vas-y, » déclara Kaede.

« La mission… »

« C’est juste une rang D, » rétorqua son équipière.

« Et l’Hokage n’attend pas, » compléta Choji.

Neji hocha la tête. Il avait de la peinture un peu partout sur lui (y comprit dans les cheveux d’après Hinata-san) mais le message disait de venir aussi rapidement que possible. Il emboîta le pas de sa cousine et ensemble les deux Hyugas rejoignirent la Tour.

Shizune haussa un sourcil en le voyant. Elle grommela qu’au moins ce n’était pas des tripes et du sang. Elle le fit entrer dans le bureau de l’Hokage.

« Ah, Neji-kun ! Viens, assieds-toi. »

Neji s’approcha et obéis à sa Kage.

« Je voulais te féliciter pour ta rapidité de réaction. Sans toi la situation aurait pu empirer et le traitement aurait été beaucoup plus lourd. Là, ce sera régler en une semaine, au plus tard ! »

« Pardon ? » demanda Neji complètement perdu. De quoi lui parlait-elle ?

« C’est bien toi qui as amené Lee à l’Hôpital ce matin ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as dit que tu avais vu quelque chose d’étrange au niveau de ses os n’est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as détecté le début d’une ostéomyélite. C’est une infection osseuse. Cela se traite facilement, mais plus cela est pris en charge tôt, mieux c’est. Donc bravo, avec ton byakugan tu as grandement facilité la rémission de ton équipier. »

Oh… C’était inattendu… Mais c’était bien. Très bien même.  Neji était content pour Lee. Mais ce n’était pas une raison pour le convoquer. Une lettre aurait largement  suffi . Tsunade-sama n’avait pas besoin de lui dire directement… Sauf si elle avait autre chose en tête.

« Dis-moi Neji-kun, as-tu imaginé apprendre des techniques médicales ? Entre ton byakugan et ton contrôle affiné tu serais une très intéressante addition au programme d’éducation que je mets en place. »

« Je… Je… »

« Réfléchis-y Neji-kun. Et si tu as des questions, j’entraîne Sakura Haruno le dimanche matin. »

* * *

Torifu Akimichi était vieux. Vieux et las. Son village avait à nouveau été attaqué. Le Clan Uzumaki, que tous pensaient exterminé venait de réapparaître (et si les rouquins ne mettaient pas une grande claque au Village, Torifu voulait bien manger son bonnet). Danzo, Koharu et Homura étaient emprisonnés à cause de leurs propres conneries et Hiruzen avait été remplacé au poste de Hokage. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il était vieux, mais Torifu n’aimait pas le changement.

Amateratsu-sama savait que c’était dans des moments comme celui-ci que Kagami lui manquait le plus. Son équipier et meilleur ami aurait su tenir Danzo en laisse, quitte à le faire discrètement disparaître si nécessaire, il aurait fait surveiller Kusa et Taki et aurait su charmer les fous-furieux aux cheveux rouges.

Torifu appréciait Hiruzen et avait un grand respect pour Tobirama, mais il était intimement persuadé que Kagami aurait fait un bien meilleur Sandaime et que la haine de sensei pour les Uchiwa lui avait fait rater cette opportunité exceptionnelle. De la même façon, Torifu avait toujours poussé son frère à élire la jeune Keiko Umino comme Yondaime. Évidemment ce grand con ne l’avait pas écouté…

Ils lui manquaient tous… Son grand-frère, son meilleur ami, tous ceux de son clan ou de ses amis qu’il avait vu s’éteindre. Oui, Torifu était vieux et fatigué.

« Torifu-sama, Choji-sama est là et souhaiterait vous parler, » annonça d’une voix claire Eri.

La jeune femme de 17 ou 18 ans vivait chez Torifu et lui servait de femme de ménage, cuisinière, majordome. C’était Choza qui avait insisté pour que Torifu, en sa qualité d’Ancien du Clan, ait une aide au quotidien. Cela avait été une bataille sur des années et Torifu avait fini par céder à la condition de choisir lui-même la personne qui l’aiderait.

Il avait porté son choix sur Eri, une jeune orpheline, fille de putain (et Torifune en mettait sa main au feu, fille bâtarde de Nara). Grande et fine, sa peau d’albâtre et son épaisse chevelure noir de geais formaient un contraste amusant avec la silhouette enrobée et courtaude de Torifu, sa peau burinée par le soleil et la dense foret d’épis blanc qui garnissait son crâne.

« Fais-le entrer Eri-chan et apporte-nous du thé je te pris. »

« Bien Torifu-sama. »

La jeune majordome quitta le salon dans un discret froufroutement de robe, ses petits pieds nus avançant silencieusement sur le parquet de bois de cerisier.

Torifu côtoyait peu son petit-neveu. Il savait que Choji était devenu genin en mars dernier sous la direction de la fille de Shinku Yuhi. L’Ancien avait quelque peu parlé de la progression du gamin avec Choza, mais il n’avait pas discuté directement avec Choji depuis… depuis son entrée à l’Académie en fait… Kami-sama, que le temps passait vite !

La porte se rouvrit et Eri fit entrer le jeune Héritier. Il portait un épais manteau bleuâtre qui le protégeait du vent mordant de cette fin de novembre. Un bonnet de laine portant un pompon blanc cachait ses cheveux châtains. Il avait l’air anxieux, fatigué et nerveux.

Torifu, en tant qu’Ancien du Clan (et en tant que foutu commère selon Kagami), possédait un sympathique réseau d’informateurs dans le Village. Cela demandait du travail et de l’organisation et le vieil homme était vraiment reconnaissant qu’Eri l’aide à le gérer. Son réseau avait été mis à mal par l’attaque de l’examen Chunin, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de savoir que Choji avait des terreurs nocturnes depuis l’Invasion ou de savoir que le gaki avait négocié un apprentissage avec Maruten.

« Bonjour Choji-kun ! Assieds-toi. Tu veux un peu de thé ? Eri va nous en apporter. »

Les deux Akimichi tombèrent dans une discussion légère et futile. Ils discutèrent des différents restaurants du Clan et autres stupidités. Eri vint et servit avec adresse deux tasses de thé noir avant de repartir discrètement.

La discussion resta loin des sujets graves. Ils n’évoquèrent point l’Invasion et ses conséquences. Torifu avait une idée de la raison de la venue du jeune Héritier, mais il ne comptait pas lui faciliter la tâche. C’était à Choji de se lancer sur le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

Ils avaient fini leurs tasses depuis longtemps et les biscuits accompagnateurs n’étaient plus qu’un vague souvenir, même les miettes avaient disparu, lorsque finalement Choji se décida.

« Torifu-sama, j’ai une requête à vous adresser. »

Torifu sourit et d’un geste mécanique balaya de l’index les traces elliptiques brun-rouge qui ornaient le haut de ses pommettes.

« De quoi as-tu besoin gaki ? »

oOo

Choza poussa la porte de chez lui et adressa un sourire fatigué à sa femme. Il sortait de plusieurs heures de réunion où le Grand Conseil de Konoha avait fait face à l’Otokage et la Matriarche Uzumaki.

Konoha se retrouvait dans une merde monumentale et ne pouvait rien faire pour lutter à cause des deux Daymios présents.

Choza attrapa avec soulagement le cachet et le verre que lui tendait sa moitié. Il les avala d’un trait. Kami que sa tête lui faisait mal ! De temps en temps Choza haïssait avec passion le fait d’être Chef de Clan et encore plus d’être le chef de l’un des quatre clans nobles de Konoha.

« Choji est en mission ? » demanda Choza en posant son verre dans l’évier.

« Non, » répondit Choharu sans lever les yeux de sa planche à découper. « Il était en mission ce matin avec Maruboshi-san, mais cet après-midi il était livré à lui-même. »

Choza acquiesça d’un grognement sourd. Depuis l’invasion les missions de son fils étaient pour le moins désorganisées. Asuma, comme tout les junins était envoyé sur des missions de rang B ou A en solo. Les genins étaient donc placés sous l’autorité de chunin pour les missions de rang D ou rarement C. Cependant, avec Ino… indisposée, pour rester politiquement correct, l’équipe 10 était réduite à deux membres. Shikamaru en tant que Chunin se retrouvait à diriger des équipes complètes et Choji servait de genin volant, complétant là où l’on avait besoin d’aide supplémentaire.

Heureusement que Kosuke Maruboshi avait décidé de chapeauter la flopée de genins sans sensei. Il fallait vraiment que Choza lui envoie une corbeille de fruit pour le remercier.

« Je m’inquiète pour Choji, » annonça Choharu. « Il dort mal et il perd du poids. Tu dois lui parler. Moi je ne peux pas l’aider. »

« Je sais… »

Choharu n’était pas une kunoichi. Elle n’avait jamais eu à tuer ou même à se battre. Ce qu’elle connaissait de la vie de shinobi, elle l’avait appris en vivant à Konoha et à travers les récits (souvent censuré) de son époux. Elle ne pouvait effectivement pas aider son fils et Choza le savait aussi bien qu’elle.

« Je ne suis pas forcément le mieux placé pour l’aider, l’empathie n’est pas mon point fort… Minato aurait été parfait pour cela… mais je vais faire de mon mieux, je te le promets. »

Choharu, rassurée par les propos de son conjoint hocha la tête et se reconcentra sur la préparation du repas. Choza lui laissa ses pensées dériver. Oui, Minato aurait su parfaitement rassurer les jeunes genins après l’Invasion. Le Namikaze avait du cœur et savait manier les mots pour rassurer et encourager les gens. Un peu comme son fils d’ailleurs, bien que le gaki ait également hérité du franc-parlé de sa mère.

Kami savait que Choza n’avait pas été ravi lorsque son ami était devenu Hokage. Minato était certes extrêmement puissant, doué et adoré par la foule. Mais il lui manquait cette petite touche de rudesse, voire de cruauté qui était nécessaire pour diriger un Clan ou un Village. C’était d’ailleurs quelque chose que Choji n’avait pas naturellement et que Choza allait devoir lui apprendre…

Le Patriarche Akimichi n’avait vraiment pas hâte d’arriver à cette leçon avec son fils. Choza se souvenait encore de ses propres leçons avec son père. Cela n’avait pas été plaisant…

La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit, tirant Choza de ses pensées. Il avait dérivé plus longtemps que prévu. Choharu avait fini de préparer son gratin qui cuisait tranquillement dans le four, emplissant la cuisine d’une délicieuse odeur.

Choza se tourna vers l’entrée de la pièce et manqua de s’étouffer.

Choji s’habillait toujours de la même manière. Il avait une  chemise vert clair  (ou blanche selon les jours)  avec  écrit  «nourriture» dessus.  Par-dessus il portait un haori  vert à manches courtes  et nouait un long foulard blanc  autour de son cou. En bas, il portait un short noir et bandait ses  mollets et ses  avant-bras.  Quant à son bandeau frontal, c’était une sorte de bandana permettant à deux touffes de cheveux de sortir de chaque côté.

E t là…

Choji portait un pantalon gris et une longue tunique rouge sang renforcée sur les épaules, le haut du torse et le dos par des plaques d’acier. Ses avant-bras étaient encastrés dans des protections métalliques, tout comme ses tibias. C’était un des modèles enfants de l’armure traditionnelle des Akimichi.

«  Oh ! Choji, tu es rentré ! Le repas sera prêt dans une  demi-heure ! » s’exclama Choharu depuis le salon.

L’exclamation de sa femme sortit Choza de son choc. Choji s’était figé comme une souris face à un chat lorsqu’il avait vu son père. Il se remit en mouvement, avançant prudemment. Il rejoignit son père et posa un sac sur la table de la cuisine. Choza mettait sa main à couper qu’il contenait les anciens habits de son fils.

«  Tu es allé voir Torifu-Oji. »

« Oui. »

« Ça te va bien fils. »

Choji adressa un petit sourire timide à son père et Choza sentit son cœur s’alléger. Même s’il aurait préféré que son fils attende encore un peu avant de porter l’héritage de son Clan, si cela ramenait un peu de joie dans son esprit en peine, Choza fermerait son clapet.

* * *


	3. Décembre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le mois de décembre aurait dû être synonyme de fête à Konoha. Mais Shikamaru n’avait absolument pas compté sur les nouvelles tendances suicidaires de Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata est née le 27 décembre.

* * *

« Encore »

Choji cracha de la salive mêlée de sang dans la poussière et se releva, ses yeux brillants de rage.

L’armure était lourde sur ses épaules, le bâton entre ses mains était rêche et rugueux. Il avait mal. Ses muscles le brûlaient et sa peau donnait l’impression qu’elle allait exploser comme une pêche trop mûre sous les coups.

Il se redressa sur ses pieds et se remit en position.

Face à lui Maruten attendait, un bâton bô tournoyant négligemment entre ses mains. Il adressa un petit sourire narquois à son élève et Choji bondit.

Les claquements secs des armes de bois résonnèrent dans la petite cour. L’air était sec et froid et les respirations des deux combattants formaient de petits nuages de vapeur blanche à chacune de leurs expirations.

Sous son armure Choji était bouillant et suait abondamment. Cela faisait une vingtaine de jours que Choji portait son armure et à peu près autant qu’il s’entraînait avec Maruten.

Le Tokubetsu de 18 ans était un sensei dur et exigent. Il avait repris le style de combat de Choji depuis les plus basiques des bases, critiquant le moindre de ses mouvements, lui ordonnant de répéter, encore et encore, les mêmes mouvements.

C’était dur.

C’était frustrant.

C’était usant.

C’était extrêmement satisfaisant de voir le regard satisfait de son sensei lorsqu’il parvenait à exécuter son enchaînement sans la moindre hésitation, sans le moindre problème.

Une semaine auparavant, après une dizaine de jours à reprendre, corriger et répéter les basiques mouvements de taijutsu enseignés à l’Académie, Maruten l’avait fait s’asseoir et lui avait mis un bô entre les mains.

Cela avait été un simple bâton de bambou, sans renforts métalliques et sans décorations. Choji l’avait fait tourner entre ses mains et s’était frappé la malléole avec. Il avait laché le bâton en jurant et l’avait regardé rebondir sur le tatami.

« Désolé, » s’était-t-il exclamé en se précipitant pour récupérer l’arme.

Maruten avait souri.

« C’est un bâton d’entraînement et tu débutes, tu as le droit de le laisser tomber. Mais je ne serais pas aussi indulgent dans quelque temps. Viens ici. »

Choji s’était approché son sensei et s’était assis en tailleurs à ses côtés.

« Bien. Tout d’abord tu dois savoir qu’il existe des _bō_ très variés, il y en a des lourds et des légers, des rigides et de très flexibles, de simples pièces de bois et des objets d'art finement décorés. Tu as actuellement un simple bâton de bambou qui sera bien suffisant pour commencer. Lorsque tu auras plus d’expériences je te donnerais un bâton ferré en bois massif. »

« D’accord Sensei. »

« Alors, petit court d’histoire. Le bō-jutsu a été développé par des moines avant même l’émergence du nin-jutsu. Il existe autant de styles que de pays. De façon générale, le principe de base du bô-jutsu est d'accroître la force délivrée lors d'un coup par une des extrémités du bâton, grâce au bras de levier. »

« Tu pratiques le style des Moines du Pays du Feu ? » avait demandé Choji, curieux.

« Personnellement, je favorise un style qui me permet de tenir l'arme aux premiers et deuxièmes tiers de l'arme pour frapper des deux bouts. C’est le style des nomades du Pays du Vent. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Ouais. Je ne sais pas comment Shibi-sensei l’a appris, mais oui, il m’a enseigné les bases du bô-jutsu du Pays du Vent avant de m’envoyer me perfectionner avec des nomades. Les Aburames ont des contacts assez incroyables ! »

Choji avait été impressionné. Les Nomades du Désert n’étaient vraiment pas commodes, avoir de bons contacts avec eux n’étaient pas donnés à tout le monde.

« Bref. Il y a neuf principes dans l’art du maniement du bô. »

Choji avait souri et redoublé d’attention. Cela avait été le moment où ils étaient enfin passés aux choses sérieuses.

* * *

Shikamaru se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur glacée. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration était courte. Il frissonna et rejeta ses couvertures, s’asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

Le jeune chunin pria Hasinaw-uk-Kamuy, la déesse protectrice de son Clan pour qu’elle allège ses tourments et le laisse souffler un peu.

Cela faisait une dizaine de jours que Shikamaru ne dormait plus. C’était toujours le même cauchemar depuis plusieurs jours. S’il avait une fraction de second plus lent… Hinata serait morte.

Avec tous les junins en mission à Pétaouchnok, les chunins s’étaient retrouvés chef d’équipe. Shikamaru, alors qu’il n’était promu que depuis une poignée de semaines, avait été nominé pour diriger les genins de l’équipe 8.

Cela avait été bizarre d’être le supérieur et le responsable de ses camarades. Ils avaient le même age et avaient étudié ensemble à l’Académie. Kiba l’avait vanné un peu au début mais Shino l’avait rapidement canalisé. Hinata par contre était restée complètement silencieuse, ses grands yeux lavande ternes et voilés.

Shikamaru aurait dû comprendre qu’il y avait un problème à ce moment-là. Mais il était trop stressé par sa mission, trop stressé par ses nouvelles responsabilités…

C’était une mission simple, une livraison de colis à la capitale, rien de bien compliqué. A vrai dire, c’était une mission de rang C uniquement à cause de la distance à parcourir. Ils restaient dans le Pays du Feu et les risques de croiser des missing-nin aussi profond loin des frontières étaient minimes.

Shikamaru n’avait pas anticipé les bandits. C’étaient de simples brigands, des civils avec des armes rouillées et une technique affreuse. Les genins auraient du n’en faire qu’une seule bouchée. Ils étaient des shinobis après tout !

Pourtant ce jour-là Shikamaru avait failli perdre Hinata. La jeune kunoichi ne s’était pas défendue. Elle avait regardé la lame de katana plonger vers son cou avec le regard vide. Comme si elle était déjà partie. Shikamaru avait capturé l’homme dans son ombre au dernier moment.

Il avait obligé l’homme à se suicider avant de rejoindre Hinata. Il s’était assuré qu’elle n’était pas blessée et ils avaient repris la route. Ils n’avaient pas reparlé de l’accident. Le Chunin ne savait absolument pas quoi dire à sa camarade, équipière et amie. Elle avait tenté de mourir et il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Cela le terrifiait au plus haut point.

Shikamaru attrapa une robe de chambre qu’il noua lâchement autour de sa taille et descendit dans la cuisine en baillant largement. Il traversa la salle sans regarder autours de lui, filant droit vers la cafetière.

« Bonjour, Shika-kun. »

Regardant au-dessus de sa tasse fumante, le chunin trouva son père assis à table en face d’une jeune femme blonde qui avait d’épaisses lunettes rondes. Elle le regardait avec des airs de biche surprise avec les joues roses tandis que son père avait les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Hummm ? »

Le Commandant-junin éclata de rire et se tourna vers l’inconnue à la tignasse platine.

« Shiho, voici mon fils, Shikamaru. Shika-kun, voici Shiho Morikubo de la Division Cryptographie. »

« Enchantée, » couina la blonde en devenant complètement rouge.

Shikamaru leva sa tasse pour saluer la cryptographe et tourna les talons pour remonter dans sa chambre. Derrière lui Shikaku et Shiho avaient repris leur conversation à propos de classement d’archives… Trop galère pour s’y pencher plus en détails.

Le Chunin s’affala sur son lit. La journée allait être longue. Tout d’abord il avait un rendez-vous avec Shino Aburame en fin de matinée. Shikamaru était prêt à parier qu’ils allaient parler du cas d’Hinata. Et ce soir c’était le festival du solstice d’hiver. Les célébrations au temple de Hasinaw-uk-Kamuy allaient durer jusqu’au petit matin.

La journée allait être longue et galère.

* * *

Kiba et Shino regardaient leur équipière avec des yeux inquiets. Elle était assise entre eux deux, les yeux fixés sur sa nourriture. Cela faisait quasiment trois mois que le village avait été attaqué, un mois et demi que Tsunade-Senju-sama était devenue Godaime Hokage et que la dirigeante du Clan Uzumaki était venue à Konoha, un mois que Naruto avait quitté Konoha pour s’entraîner avec le Sannin Jiraya et une semaine exactement que la totalité des shinobis présents au village avaient changé de bandeaux fronteaux.

Cela faisait également 19 jours que Kiba et Shino voyaient leur équipière adorable et adorée s’enfermer dans un silence morbide. La lumière dans ses yeux s’était éteinte et elle ne souriait plus. Après tous les morts, toutes les destructions, Shikamaru pensait avoir vu le pire. Mais être témoin impuissant de la disparition de son équipière et amie était la pire des souffrances. Il ne connaissait pas la cause du problème et ne savait pas comment aider Hinata.

Shikamaru en avait discuté avec Kiba et Shino après leur mission désastre. Les deux genins avaient conscience du problème, mais ils n’avaient aucune idée de comment aider leur équipière. Ils avaient bien songé à demander de l’aide à un adulte. C’était la chose logique à faire. Mais ils étaient tous bien trop occuper. Il fallait soigner les gens, soigner le village, paraître fort face à l’adversité même avec un genou à terre… Les genins (et Shikamaru) étaient seuls.

Du coup Kiba et Shino faisaient ce qu’ils pouvaient pour remonter le moral d’Hinata. Ils essayaient d’être là pour elle. Ils planifiaient des entraînements et des sorties entre amis. Ils avaient même décidé de l’inviter au restaurant pour son anniversaire.

C’était Shikamaru qui avait proposé d’inviter tous les autres genins de leurs âges pour célébrer les treize ans d’Hinata. Cela leur ferait du bien à tous de pouvoir décompresser un peu.

Évidemment ils n’étaient pas tous là. Il manquait Sakure, Naruto et Ino. Mais Shikamaru et Choji étaient là, ainsi que Sakura et l’équipe de Neji-san. Les relations entre les deux cousins s’étaient grandement améliorées depuis l’examen Chunin. Apparemment il y avait eu beaucoup de cris au campus Hyugas et pas mal de portes qui claquent. Mais Neji et Hinata en étaient ressortis plus proches que jamais, unis contre les anciens du Clan.

Le restaurant était accueillant et chaleureux. Les sept genins et le chunin avaient été installés dans une petite salle où il n’y avait qu’eux. Ils discutaient et riaient avec de grands sourires. Mais Shikamaru voyait sans le moindre problème la tension derrière les masques heureux.

Choji portait l’armure traditionnelle de son Clan depuis l’attaque du Village et avait remplacé son éternel paquet de chips par un énorme bâton bô dont il ne se séparait jamais. Son visage était dur et fermé.

L’équipe 9 avait les traits tirés et des cernes noires sous les yeux. D’après ce que Shikamaru savait, Kaede avait perdu son frère dans l’attaque et ses parents lui mettaient désormais une pression folle pour qu’elle quitte les rangs Shinobis et se marie à un marchand de trois fois son âge pour assurer que son Clan conserve son actuel train de vie. Neji avait quitté les demeures Hyugas après de nombreux hurlements et s’était installé chez Lee. Ce dernier était peut-être le moins blessé de l’équipe neuf, mais il s’inquiétait énormément pour ses équipiers. Il avait accueilli Kaede sans aucune hésitation et avait rouvert sa porte plus tard pour Neji. Les trois genins partageaient actuellement la grande demeure que Lee avait héritée de sa mère une poignée d’années auparavant.

Shino et Kiba crevaient d’inquiétude pour Hinata qui était tout simplement en train de mourir. Elle semblait avoir perdu toutes volonté de vivre et Shikamaru n’en comprenait pas l’origine. Le souvenir de son amie immobile, regardant la lame de katana plongeant vers elle avec des yeux quasiment heureux, hantait les nuits de Shikamaru et le terrifiait au plus haut point.

Et au milieu de cette table de loques humaines tentants de faire bonne figure, il y avait Sakura. Elle avait quasiment tout perdu. Une partie de sa famille éloignée avait péri durant l’assaut, son sensei était un gouffre de désespoir, un de ses équipiers était devenu complètement taré et l’autre avait disparu de Konoha, enlevé par un autre village ou tué par un villageois de Konoha…

(Shikamaru savait que Naruto n’était pas avec Jiraya. C’était évident ! Fallait vraiment etre crétin pour croire aux boniments balancés par la Tour. Le problème était que si Shikamaru savait où Naruto n’était pas, il ne savait pas où il était !)

Et apparemment elle s’en foutait complètement. Shikamaru tendait l’oreille du côté des filles depuis un moment. Et il était inquiet. Sakura était ivre. En tant que genins, ils étaient adultes aux yeux de la loi. Ils étaient tout à fait libres d’acheter et consommer de l’alcool. Et ce soir la rosée avait décidé de profiter de ce droit.

« Il est un ahuri. A cause de lui, Sasuke-kun est emprisonné et Kakashi-sensei est tout bizarre. Et en plus à cause de lui notre spirale a été volée par ces bavards… C’est un salopard écervelé. C’est un gros naze et un sale obsédé. Il arrêtait pas de me courir après… sale dépravé. Et incapable de faire quoique ce soit dans les arts ninjas… Je suis sûre qu’il est passé uniquement parce qu’Iruka-sensei l’avait à la bonne. Il est tellement mauvais… A tous les coups il est passé sous la table pour avoir sa promoti… »

Sous les yeux ahuris de la tablée Sakura s’écroula. Hinata était installée sur la table, les genoux pliés, un bras tendu, le poing serré, le visage figé dans un rictus haineux. Un grondement sourd s’échappait du fond de sa gorge. Sakura était au sol, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte. Son tabouret avait été renversé ainsi que son assiette, tachant sa robe rouge.

« SILENCE SALOPE ! » Hurla Hinata.

Un silence de mort était tombé dans la petite pièce. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur l’Hyuga. La genin avait activé son byakugan sans même y prêter attention et une forte aura meurtrière émanait de son corps.

« Silence. Je t’interdis formellement de parler de Naruto ! Il t’aimait ! Il t’admirait ! Il serait allé au bout du monde pour avoir ne serait-ce qu’une fraction de l’attention que tu portes au bâtard Uchiwa ! »

Hinata bondit de la table, souple et gracieuse comme un chat. Elle s’approcha de Sakura avec un grand sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents. Personne n’osait bouger, captivés qu’ils étaient par la scène.

« Il croyait en toi et tu l’as trahi… Tu te penses belle, et intelligente et si parfaite… Mais tu es AVEUGLE ! Tu as préféré courir après Sasuke-Teme, prête à te prostituer si cela t’avait assuré de mettre le grappin sur ce connard. Réveille-toi pauvre cloche ! Sasuke ne t’a jamais aimé. Il n’a jamais aimé personne ! Il est complètement instable ! Puisque tu l’aimes tellement, tu devrais te sortir les doigts du cul pour aider ton GRAND AMOUR plutôt que d’insulter le seul de tes équipiers qui a jamais cru en toi ! »

Hinata avait attrapé Sakura par le col de sa robe et la soulevait sans difficulté.

« Tu me fais vomir. Tu es comme tes rats de civils de parents. Sais-tu au moins pourquoi tous le village déteste Naruto ? Et ne me parle pas de ses blagues ou de ses notes ! Je doute que Naruto ait jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui mérite d’être lapidé. Surtout à quatre ans et demi ! Je te hais ! Toi et tous ceux comme toi ! J’espère que tu vas te faire descendre lors de ta prochaine mission ! »

Hinata lâcha Sakura qui s’effondra comme une poupée de chiffon et disparut dans l’embrasure de la porte. Kaede, Shikamaru et Neji furent les premiers à se reprendre. La première bondit vers Sakura tandis que les deux autres filèrent vers la porte. Ils traversèrent en coup de vent la salle principale et sortirent dans la rue.

La nuit était noire et froide. La pluie tombait drue, formant un rideau opaque. Et Hinata avait disparu.

* * *

Kiba était mort de trouille. Hinata avait disparu depuis la veille au soir et personne n’arrivait à la trouver. Il avait peur qu’elle fasse une bêtise, qu’elle franchisse cette ligne maudite et emprunte ce chemin lugubre où Kiba et Shino ne pouvaient pas la suivre.

Depuis une vingtaine de jours Hinata s’était… éteinte. Elle ne souriait plus et ses yeux étaient vides. Elle voulait mourir. Sinon elle se serait défendue face à ces bandits. Aujourd’hui encore Kiba bénissait la présence de Shikamaru. Il avait sauvé Hinata avec son jutsu d’ombre ce jour-là.

Kiba devait retrouver Hinata. Mais il devait également vérifier quelque chose. Les propos de son équipière lui tournait dans la tête depuis la veille. Cela faisait environs un mois que Naruto avait disparu du Village. Aucun des genins se savait où il était et aucun des sensei ne parlait. Sauf que s’il était vraiment mort, ils avaient le droit de savoir !

Il faisait nuit lorsque Kiba sonna chez sa sensei. Il avait cherché toute la journée. Tous ses amis avaient cherché toute la journée. Mais personne ne savait où était Hinata. Les recherches avaient été stoppées pour la nuit.

Kurenai avait mauvaise mine. Ce fut la première chose qui traversa l’esprit de Kiba après que la femme aux cheveux d’encre lui eu ouvert la porte. Elle avait de large cernes sous les yeux et l’air extrêmement tendue et épuisée.

« Kiba-kun ? Que fais-tu là ? Tout va bien ? »

« Je peux entrer sensei ? »

Ce n’était pas une discussion qu’il voulait avoir sur le palier.

La junin que Kiba avait très peu vue depuis l’Invasion lui fait signe d’entrer. Il enleva ses chaussures dans l’entrée avant de rejoindre le salon. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Asuma-sensei installé dans le canapé. Cela faisait des mois que Kiba savait qu’ils étaient en couple. L’odeur du fils de l’Hokage était collée à Kurenai-sensei depuis longtemps.

« Kiba ? était-ce que ça va ? »

Il se tordit les doigts, cherchant le meilleur moyen de poser la question qui lui torture l’esprit.

« Sensei, répondez-moi honnêtement, est-ce que Naruto est mort ? »

Kurenai se figea un instant avant de lui adresser un sourire crispé.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il te fait penser que Naruto est mort ? »

« Ne me mentez pas sensei, je peux le sentir. » annonça Kiba.

Et c’était vrai. Depuis sa Rage de Sang Kiba pouvait sentir absolument tout, y comprit les mensonges. C’était aussi utile que chiant.

« C’était Hinata qui l’a dit hier, » compléta le genin devant le regard de Kurenai.

Un juron s’éleva du canapé et ce fut la seule confirmation dont il eut besoin. Naruto, son camarade de bêtise à l’académie était mort.

« Comment est-ce qu’elle… Kiba, à qui Hinata l’a dit ? » demanda Asuma d’une voix pressée en se redressant brusquement.

Le genin lui déroula la liste des shinobis présents au restaurant. Le junin enfila ses sandales sans un mot avant de sortir par la fenêtre. Kurenai soupira profondément avant de faire signe à Kiba de s’asseoir. Elle s’installa en face de lui dans un des fauteuils avant de prendre la parole.

« La disparition de Naruto Uzumaki a été découverte le 27 novembre. On ignore s’il est parti de son propre gré ou s’il a été enlevé. Les Oi-nin ont remonté sa trace. Il a disparu en mer. »

Kiba se mordit les lèvres pour réprimer son gémissement d’horreur. Il connaissait peu Naruto malgré toutes les bêtises qu’ils avaient faites ensemble. Il s’était souvent moqué du manque de talents du blond bien qu’il ne soit pas bien meilleur. Et aujourd’hui l’Uzumaki était mort…

« Tu ne dois en parler à personne Kiba. C’est très important ! Personne ne doit savoir que Naruto est mort. »

« Pourquoi ? » parvint-il à demander entre ses dents serrées.

« Naruto est très important pour le village. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi. C’est un secret de rang S. Il est extrêmement important que nos ennemis demeurent ignorants de sa disparition. J’ignore comment Hinata a pu le savoir, mais cela témoigne d’une énorme faille de sécurité. Tu ne dois en parler à personne. Promets-le-moi. »

Kiba promit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Naruto était si important. Mais le feu qui brûlait dans les yeux de Kurenai-sensei le terrifia, alors il promit.

Lorsqu’il rentra chez lui, Kiba était complètement paralysé à l’intérieur. Il n’arrivait plus à penser à rien.

Naruto était mort.

Naruto était mort.

Naruto était mort.

Et il était le prochain.

Si le plus faible des genins avait disparu, il était logique de penser que le second plus faible était le prochain. Lui.

Kiba serra les dents. Il allait retrouver Hinata et après, seulement après, il s’autoriserait à paniquer.

* * *

Cela faisait quatre jours que Hinata avait frappé Sakura et disparu. Cela faisait trois jours que le Clan Hyuga était sens dessus dessous. Hiashi était sur les nerfs, ayant même manqué d’arracher la gorge d’un ancien avec les dents. Hanabi était à cran et passait son temps à fouiller le village. Neji était revenu au campus pour fouiller avant d’aller avec Kô et Natsu chez leurs alliés.

Malheureusement, aucun membre du Clan Taketori n’avait vu l’Héritière des Hyugas.

Après cette soirée désastreuse au restaurant les autres genins avaient cherché également. Voyant qu’ils ne parvenaient à rien, ils avaient rapidement prévenu leurs senseis tandis que Neji prévenait son oncle. Les junins avaient pensé trouver Hinata facilement. Mais la cousine de Neji était douée.

Son équipe de genins était spécialisée en traque. Mais ils étaient également, forcément, des experts en fuite. Et si Hinata était considérée par de nombreux membres de son Clan comme étant faible, ils avaient dû revoir leur opinion. Hinata avait disparu. Personne ne savait où elle était. Même les ANBUS ne savaient pas où elle avait disparu. D’après Gai-sensei, la prochaine étape était d’envoyer les Traqueurs sur ses traces. Mais dans ce cas, si Hinata était hors du village, elle serait alors désignée comme déserteur.

Lee, allongé dans son lit était plongé dans ses pensées. Ils avaient tous fouillé. Où était Hinata-chan ? Personne n’avait la moindre idée. Elle avait complètement disparu. Kiba et Shino n’avaient rien trouvé. Ni odeur, ni chakra. Rien. A croire qu’elle n’avait jamais existé…

Un peu comme Naruto. Lui aussi avait disparu du village du jour au lendemain. Parmi le groupe de genins, certains pensaient qu’il avait été enlevé, d’autre qu’il était parti volontairement… Lee n’avait pas d’opinion et avec la mort de Naruto qui leur avait été discrètement confirmée par Sensei, le débat n’avait plus lieu d’être.

Lee regrettait de ne pas mieux connaître Naruto. De ce qu’il avait entendu, l’ancien équipier de Sakura avait bien galéré dans la vie. Entre frères de galère, ils auraient pu former une fougueuse amitié brillante des flammes de la jeunesse ! Mais il était trop tard pour cela. Naruto était mort comme l’avait appris Hinata à Sakura.

Ah, il n’en revenait pas qu’une personne si belle et douée que Sakura ait pu dire de telles horreurs sur son équipier. Alors que Neji partait à la poursuite de sa cousine, Lee avait aidé Kaede à porter Sakura à l’Hopital. D’après les medics, elle était vraiment passé pas loin du coma éthylique et ils avaient dû lui faire un lavage d’estomac. Apparemment la jeune Haruno était restée deux jours à l’hôpital avant de rentrer chez elle. Lee n’avait pas plus de nouvelles et ne souhaitait pas tellement en avoir.

« Hinata-san aime… aimait Naruto-san… on a déjà fouillé son ancien immeuble. Mais est-ce qu’il est possible qu’il y ait un autre lieu… »

Frappé par une soudaine révélation Lee se redressa sur son lit. Il attrapa un pantalon et un T-shirt dans son placard. Contrairement à ce que Neji et Kaede croyaient en arrivant chez lui, il n’avait pas que des combinaisons vertes dans son placard. Il avait aussi des vêtements normaux avec lesquels il appréciait de traîner chez lui lorsqu’il n’y avait pas entraînement. Lee enfila un vieux pull difforme qu’il tenait de sa mère et qui avait apparemment apparu à son père. Un long manteau en feutre sous le bras et un bonnet vert sur la tête Lee claqua la porte de sa maison. Les deux autres avaient les clés et devaient rentrer tard.

Avec un peu de chance, il avait une piste pour retrouver Hinata.

oOo

Elle l’avait vu plonger en Enfer. Elle l’avait vu souffrir et pleurer. Elle avait vu ses yeux se ternir et son sourire faner… Il était si merveilleux… Il ne perdait jamais son enthousiasme, ni sa confiance en lui. Il refusait d’abandonner quoi qu’il en soit. Elle l’admirait pour cela. Il était si fort…

Hinata se souvenait encore de son premier jour à l’Académie. Trois étudiants plus âgés avaient décidé de la tourmenter à cause de ses yeux étranges. Naruto avait surgi de nulle part pour la défendre. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, les brutes étaient plus grandes et fortes que lui. Et pourtant il était venu à son secours sans hésitation.

La jeune kunoichi caressa avec tendresse, les yeux pleins de larmes, la petite écharpe rouge qui était sur ses genoux. C’était le seul souvenir matériel qu’elle avait de Naruto.

Elle l’avait vu braver épreuves après épreuves, sans perdre courage, toujours avec le sourire. Elle l’avait vu encaisser les coups de Sakura, les injures de Sasuke et l’indifférence de Kakashi, toujours avec le sourire et cette volonté indomptable. Mais il avait atteint sa limite.

Iruka-sensei était mort. Le doux sensei qui passait des soirées entières à apprendre à Naruto à lire et écrire correctement, avait été tué en défendant l’Académie. Hinata n’avait pas pu rejoindre Naruto sur le terrain d’entraînement treize pour l’enterrement. En tant qu’Héritière du Clan Huyga, elle avait dû assister aux enterrements des membres de son clan qui avait péri lors de l’attaque.

Iruka-sensei était mort et avec lui l’enthousiasme et la joie de vivre de Naruto. Hinata n’avait pas pu l’aider. Elle l’avait vu s’enfoncer toujours plus loin dans les ténèbres. Il était trop blessé, de trop de façons qu’elle ne pouvait comprendre. Elle l’avait vu trouver quelqu’un, un guide, un ami, dans les ténèbres. C’était un shinobi d’une trentaine d’années. Quelques recherches lui avait permis de l’identifier comme Raido Namiashi, Tokubetsu Junin, Garde du Corps du Yondaime Hokage et Assassin professionnel.

Elle les avait vu devenir… amis, à défaut d’un meilleur terme. Ils s’entraînaient ensemble et priaient sur les tombes des Uminos, Raido s’assurait que Naruto mange un minimum et Naruto obligeait Raido à dormir lorsqu’il en avait vraiment besoin.

Hinata entendit les planches de l’escalier grincer derrière elle. Elle activa son byakugan. Désormais elle pouvait tout voir de la maison en ruine. Elle voyait les murs à moitié détruit, le trou béant au bord duquel elle était assise, le jardin sauvage à l’arrière, les meubles couverts de poussière au rez-de-chaussée, la toiture percée, les nids des animaux sauvages qui avaient pris possession des lieux depuis longtemps… Et Lee qui montait l’escalier qui menait au grenier, qui menait à elle.

« Hinata-san. »

« Lee-san. »

« Vous avez fait peur à de nombreuses personnes en disparaissant ainsi. »

Hinata ne répondit pas. Elle doutait franchement que son Clan se soit inquiété pour elle. Pour leur réputation si les gens venaient à savoir que leur Héritière avait disparu, oui. Pour elle… non. Elle doutait également qu’un quelconque junin se soit inquiété. Vu leur niveau, ils l’auraient trouvé facilement sinon.

Lee s’installa en silence à ses côtés. Il déposa sur ses épaules son long manteau de feutre. Hinata se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu’elle avait froid. C’était étrange de le voir sans sa combinaison verte. Les deux genins restèrent assis sur le plancher de bois vermoulu, les pieds pendants dans le vide. Le ciel était sombre et menaçant. Il y allait certainement y avoir de l’orage cette nuit.

« Je l’ai vu partir, » finit par chuchoter Hinata.

« Pardon ? »

« J’ai vu Naruto quitter Konoha. Je l’ai vu partir. Et je n’ai rien dit, rien fait… Si j’avais été suffisamment forte, si j’avais su lui dire à quel point il est important… à quel point je l’admire… Il ne serait pas mort… »

Hinata fondit en larmes. Un long gémissement sorti de sa gorge avant d’être remplacé par de violents sanglots. Lee regarda la cousine de son équipier se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle enfouit son visage entre ses genoux tandis que de lourds sanglots secouaient ses épaules. Lee écarquilla les yeux paniqués. Il n’avait pas réfléchi à ce qu’il ferait une fois qu’il aurait retrouvé Hinata-san !

Il avait suivi son intuition et elle avait payé. Lee avait retrouvé l’Héritière du Clan Hyuga. Il avait eu grandement peur en la voyant assise au bord d’un gouffre. Et si elle décidait de sauter ?! Il s’était approché d’elle en évitant de la surprendre et s’était installé à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas comment la convaincre de s’éloigner du trou, il était persuadé qu’utiliser la force causerait plus de mal que de bien. Du coup il était resté assis avec elle en silence, se creusant les méninges pour trouver une solution.

Et du coup maintenant, Hinata-san pleurait et il était encore plus perdu qu’avant. À court d’idées, il attrapa la jeune fille par une épaule et la fit basculer contre lui. Reproduisant les gestes qu’avait sa mère lorsqu’il avait un chagrin, Lee entoura Hinata de ses bras et lui caressa le dos en chantonnant à voix basse la vieille comptine familiale.

Lorsque Lee sentit que la crise était passée, il relâcha Hinata. Elle s’éloigna un peu de lui et essuya ses joues d’un revers de manche. Ses grands yeux lavande étaient rouges et gonflés.

« Naruto-san ne serait jamais revenu de son plein gré. Les flammes de la jeunesse brûlent avec ferveur en lui. Il ne serait pas revenu sur sa décision. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as choisi de taire sa fuite. »

« Ils auraient obligé Naruto-kun à revenir au village. Ils lui auraient fait du mal. Et il aurait continué de souffrir dans un village qui le hais. Je ne pouvais pas lui imposer cela… »

Lee hocha la tête. C’était logique. Même s’il n’approuvait pas le choix d’Hinata, il le comprenait. Hinata avait dû choisir entre le devoir et l’amour. Il espérait très fort ne jamais ne retrouver face à ce même problème.

« Oh… Il neige… »

Hinata tourna la tête vers l’extérieur. À travers le mur éventré, ils pouvaient voir le jardin. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. La lumière qu’ils avaient provenaient d’un vieux lampadaire qui illuminait désormais le fin rideau de flocons. Il était si rare de voir de la neige à Konoha… C’était peut-être déjà arrivé deux ou trois fois depuis que Lee était né.

Les genins perdirent toutes notion du temps. Ils regardaient, hypnotisés, la lente valse des flocons. Il n’y avait aucun bruit. Ils étaient seuls au monde. Et soudain la cloche de la grande horloge retentit au loin au cœur du village.

« Bonne année Hinata-san, » déclara Lee.

« Bonne année Lee-san, » répondit la kunoichi.

« Quelles sont tes résolutions pour cette nouvelle année ? »

Le visage de poupée d’Hinata se durcit et ses yeux se firent plus froid que la glace.

« Je vais honorer la mémoire de Naruto-kun. Je vais devenir forte afin de pouvoir protéger toutes les personnes chères à mon cœur. Je changerai les règles injustes de mon Clan et je deviendrai Hokage afin que plus jamais un enfant ne subisse ce qu’à subit Naruto-kun. »

Lee fut impressionné par la passion dans sa voix et le feu ardent dans son regard. Elle était intimement persuadée de ce qu’elle avait dit et se battrait jusqu’au bout pour atteindre ses objectifs, Lee pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

« C’est un but très honorable et il te faudra toute la force de ta jeunesse pour y parvenir. Permets-moi de t’aider dans ta noble quête Hinata-san ! »

Hinata lui adressa un petit sourire. Lee ne put s’empêcher d’y répondre avec l’un de ses plus brillants sourire. Il côtoyait peu la cousine de Neji, mais il savait qu’elle n’avait plus souri depuis la disparition de Naruto. La voir sortir de son désespoir était agréable. Un long frisson glissa dans le dos de Lee. Il avait froid et commençait à avoir franchement la dalle. Il se releva et tendit une main à Hinata.

« Il est temps de retourner dans le monde réel, Hinata-san. Neji se fait un sang d’encre pour toi. »

La jeune fille attrapa sa main et se laissa hisser sur ses pieds. Lee la guida doucement vers l’escalier branlant menant aux étages inférieurs de la demeure en ruine. Après cela il l’amènerait chez lui où Neji et Kaede devaient être rentrés depuis longtemps. Avec un peu de chance il resterait quelque chose à grignoter et ils pourraient célébrer, avec un peu de retard, le passage de la nouvelle année avec ses équipiers et Hinata-san.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura s’en prend plein la tête dans ce chapitre. Je ne fais pas de bashing habituellement, mais j’en avais besoin pour le développement du reste de l’histoire.  
> Une nouvelle histoire centrée sur l’équipe 7 (ou du moins ceux qui sont encore à Konoha) sera postée prochainement :)  
> Pour l'instant je marque cette histoire comme terminée parce que je ne sais pas encore si je vais écrire la suite sous un autre titre ou si je vais poursuivre ici...


End file.
